Original Weakness
by Charmer Mystic
Summary: A family with ties to the Salvatore Brother's past and the Originals is in Mystic Falls. Who are they and what side are they on. Damon/OC Tyler/OC Alaric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lucilla** the name of the first of the Mikaelson family line she was the very first Charmer. Her spell book is the greatest of all grimoire. She never could use her powers to help people with evil intentions.

She had a child out-of-wedlock with Niklaus, who after he became a vampire protected her family. In 1854 he met the woman I look like, Athena Mikaelson, when she was in New York. Then he abandoned his promise to Lucilla since Athena was the last known family member to see him. Now in 2009 my mother, Clover, me and my little brother Nicolas, who is the first boy born into the family, is all that is left of the Mikaelson line. And with each generation our witches powers grows stronger.

Our uncle Elijah keeps contact with us and sends us money every month even through he doesn't have to. He found us when my family was on vacation in New York. We also have two vampire guards that the Originals turned personally their names are Gwendolyn and Nora.

Gwendolyn is the oldest out of the two even through she doesn't act like it.

* * *

Clover Mikaelson stood in the kitchen placing breakfast on the table with Nora's help as Gwen went to get the kids up "I'm surprised you haven't told Father about the Doppelganger" Clover said to Nora.

The vampire looked at her "Gwen and I were turned to protect your family not look for the Doppelganger" Nora said.

The kids come into the kitchen: Nina, a powerful witch with a werewolf anger; Emily, Clover's niece and a quiet girl who doesn't talk to people outside her group of friends and family; and Nicolas, the only boy ever to be born into the Mikaelson family.

The three set at the table and began eating "Mom remember I have work today" Nina said and Clover nodded. Clover owns the local bakery which everyone helps out at, well when Nina's not working at the Grill.

After everyone was done eating there was a knock on the door "that's our ride" Nina said and kissed her mother's cheek then left with Emily following her.

Nina opened the door and smiled at Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son and Emily's crush "hey Ty" Nina said as Emily handed her, her bag. Tyler smiled at the cousins "hey you guys ready" he asked and they nodded

"Bye Mom" Nina yelled into the house as she stepped outside with Emily about to shut the door "wait" Clover called back.

Nina stopped and turned back to the door and saw her mom come running to the door with a three brown bags "here you guys go" Clover said handing the three teens the bags.

The three teens took the bags and headed to Tyler's hummer "thanks Mom/Auntie/Clover" they said together. Emily was heading to the backseats until Nina pushed her to the passenger door.

Emily glared at her cousin as she got in the hummer "seat-belt" Tyler ordered Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes used to the treatment since she's the baby girl of the group "what about Nina" she said putting her seat belt on. Tyler glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Nina already put her's on "she already has it on" Tyler said.

* * *

They got to school and the cousin separated from Tyler "look there's Elena and Bonnie" Nina said leading the shy girl over to their two friends "what are you guys doing" Nina asked.

Her two friends pointed to the office where a guy was standing "new guy" Emily asked and her friends nodded "um... sign me up to be a tour guide" Nina said.

The other three girls laughed "Nina you spend to much time with Gwen" Emily said and Nina shrugged.

Elena then spotted her brother heading into the bathroom "I'll be right back" she said and the other three nodded "please be hot" Bonnie and Nina muttered as Emily shook her head.

When the mystery man turned around the girls smiled "hottie" Nina whistled watching him walk away even through she knows what he is. Emily rolled her eyes and dragged her cousin away "come on we need to head to our lockers" she said.

* * *

Nina watched the new student stare at Elena so Nina leaned over towards her "how come you get all the hot guys" she asked.

Before Elena could answer Mr. Tanner called on Nina "Ms. Mikaelson" the new kid looked at Nina shocked and like he seen a ghost "yeah teach" Nina asked with a smile causing Tanner to glare

"would you mind sharing with the class what's so important" he asked.

Nina raised an eyebrow at that statement "what are we twelve" she began as Emily groaned knowing where this was going "who uses that phrase anymore."

Matt, Bonnie, Elena and the new kid laughed at that "Nina do you really want a detention a the first day" Tanner asked

"I don't know depends" she asked

"on what" "if I have to see your ugly face there" Nina smirked.

Tanner glared then went back to teaching. Nina saw the new guy looking at her so she winked at him with her smirk still on her face.

* * *

Nina walked into the grill and began her shift "hey Joey" Nina said walking to a table.

Josephine Gasper is a girl Clover saved from vampires when Josephine first moved here from England two years ago. Nora was going to make Joey forget but she couldn't be compelled.

Since then Joey hanged around the Mikaelson's house helping them out with stuff. The younger girl looked at Nina "what can I get ya" Nina asked asked the girl. Nina took her order then left to place it.

A few hours later her friends started to come into the grill "hey Nina" Tyler said as she past him "yeah" she said looking at him "where's Emily."

Nina glanced at her watch "she should be getting off work soon" she said and walked off just as Caroline came over and began playing pool with him. Just like Nina said Emily and Nicolas came in a few minutes later and after them came Elena with the new guy.

Nina looked at the smile on Elena's face then looked towards Matt and saw him glaring.

Nina shook her head as Emily went to go talk to Tyler as Joey and Nik joined the others at the table with Bonnie and Caroline.

The Mikaelson witch walked over to them "what can I get you guys" she asked causing her friends to look at her "Nina this is Stefan Salvatore" Elena began "Stefan this is Nina Mikaelson"

Nina smiled at Stefan "you're hot" she said "so what can I get you guys." They grouped ordered and Nina went to go place it.

Emily walked over to her friends after asking Nina to bring her some food too "hey guys" she said not noticing Stefan "hey Emily" they said and Joey moved over to so she can sit "

Stefan this is Emily Foreman a founding family and Nina's cousin" Elena introduced.

Emily looked at the boy with a blush and ducked her head "hello" Stefan said and Emily looked at him again and shyly waved then ducked her head back down as Nina came over with their food "was it something I did" Stefan asked looking at Emily.

Nina looked at her cousin "no she's just really shy so it'll take awhile for her to talk to you" Nina said "Ems your food should be ready soon" she said and Emily nodded.

A half an hour later Nina shift was over so she went to sit with her friends as she waited for her ride "are you going to the party tomorrow night" Caroline asked Stefan "it's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie explained.

Stefan turned to Elena "are you going" he asked her and before she could say anything Nina answered for her "of course she is."

Just then Nora walked into the grill looking for her charges and Emily saw her and she tapped Nina's arm "what" she asked and Emily pointed.

Everyone looked and saw Nora heading towards them and Stefan was shocked but hid it before anyone could see.

Nora reached them and didn't spare Stefan a glance "you guys ready" she asked and Nina nodded "yep" she said standing up with her family and Joey since she's spending the night. The teens said by to their friends with Emily just waving to them.

When they got out to the car Nora turned to Nina "was that Stefan Salvatore" she asked and Nina nodded as everyone got in the car.

Nora sighed "so he is a vampire" Nina asked and Nora nodded "yeah, while Gwen and I were searching for the one that killed your great grandma Sapphire's parents we left her with Stefan in Chicago since Athena trusted him when she was alive" Nora explained.

They got to the house and the teens all went to do their homework as Nora went into the kitchen where Gwen and Clover were "Stefan Salvatore is back in town" she said and the other two looked at her.

Gwen groaned "that means Damon's coming back to" she whined causing Nora rolled her eyes.

Gwen hated the oldest Salvatore since he tossed Athena to the side for Katherine. Damon was lucking Kol wasn't around because Gwen would tell him what Damon did and lets just Kol is protective of the Mikaelson's girls.

Gwen feared if Damon saw Nina then it would be 1862 all over again.

Just then the teens came into the room for a snack "I'm making cookies so you'll have to wait" Clover told them. Joey turned to Nora "you guys figure out why I can't be compelled yet" she asked the vampire.

Nora looked at her "not yet but I told Elijah who is looking into also" Nora said.

Gwen smirked at her best friend "what after you two were done jumping each others bones" she said.

Nora looked at the older vampire and if could blush she would be "I have know idea what you're talking about" Nora said.

The others laughed "yeah right the main reason you hate Katrina is because Elijah was in love with her" Gwen stated.

Nora frowned at that "no the main reason I hate Katrina is because I heard her threaten Hera" she said.

Nina snorted at that "wasn't she Kol's favorite" she asked and the vampires nodded

"oh yeah when I first met Hera, Kol was with her" Gwen said smiling at her memories.

Nora rolled her eyes "and from what Hera told me the first two years your suitors mysteriously died" Nora said as Clover took the cookies out of the oven and Gwen frowned "not my fault my suitors didn't treat me right" she said.

"so you mean to tell me an Original Vampire killed because you were missed treated" Joey asked and Gwen nodded "

yeah then after three years of knowing them, me and Kol began a secret relationship only his family knew about" Gwen sighed "I even lost my virginity to him." Nicolas made a face

"I didn't need to know that" he said but the girls didn't hear him "that's so romantic" Emily sighed.

Nicolas rolled his eyes "Nora I'm taking your phone" he said swapping the device of the table and walked out.

Clover looked at her son and sighed "he need guys to hang around with" she said "ever since Jayden left he's the only man in the house."

When Nicolas was five Clover husband left saying he couldn't deal with the Vampires and witches and nobody heard from him since although Gwen volunteered to hunt him down.

While the girls were talking Nicolas went to his room and looked through Nora's contacts "come on I know she has it" he whispered then smiled when he found the name he was lookin' for.

He hit call and waited for someone to pick up "Nora this better be good" someone growled "Father" Nicolas said.

The person on the other end frowned "who is this" he asked "my name's Nicolas Mikaelson" he replied.

Niklaus the original smiled at the name "ah my only son" he said "what do I own the pleasure."

Nik bit his lip "nothing it's just I'm the only man of the house and there's five other girls living here" Nik told him.

Klaus frowned "what happened to your father" he asked

"he walked out on us when I was five because he couldn't handle what we are" Nik replied.

Klaus growled "I thought I warned him about breaking your mother's heart" he growled.

To Klaus and Elijah the one thing they agree on is that Clover reminds them of Lucilla.

The next few hours were spent with Nik telling Klaus about the recent family matters but Nik made sure not to mention the doppelganger.

Clover then came into the room "Nik it's time for bed"she said only to see him laying down with his eyes drooping "give me the phone."

Nik did and while he changed Clover talked to Klaus "hello Father" she said

"Clover what's this I hear about your husband leaving you" he asked with a growl.

Clover sighed "don't worry I'm over it" she said "but I have a question do you know about a regular human not being compelled."

Klaus frowned "no not really the only one I met was your family and Lucilla's best friend Eva" he said.

Clover sighed "alright thinks I have to get off here I have work in the morning" she said "alright but keep me updated on your life" Klaus said then hung up.

* * *

The next day Nina set doodling in her notebook as Tanner talked about the only historical event that happened in Mystic Falls "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Nina rolled her eyes "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie looked up at him "Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie answered the teacher. Nina laughed at that

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett" Tanner said then looked at Matt. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." Nina laughed at that leave it to Matt to have an answer she would say

"Ms. Foreman" Tanner said.

Nina stopped laughing and glared at the teacher as Emily blushed at being put on the spot and shook her head; he knows Emily hates getting put on the spot like that.

Tanner frowned at Emily then looked at Elena "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't know." she replied nervously.

"I was willing to be linnet last year, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Mr Tanner snapped.

Nina scowled at him as Elena looked sad "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians" Stefan jumped in knowing a pissed off Mikaelson is never good. Mr Tanner was surprised,

"That's correct, Mr...?

"Salvatore." Stefan answered.

"Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls? Mr Tanner asked.

"Distant." Stefan nodded causing Nina and Emily to trade looks

"Well very good except there were no civilians in this battle." Mr Tanner smiled smugly but Stefan quickly corrected him.

"Actually there twenty seven sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders archives are still stored at City Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts Mr Tanner." Stefan told him, at point blank

Nina smirked and turned towards Stefan "I Love You" she told him her smirk changing into a smile. Stefan smiled at her as Tanner glared at the two and went back to teaching.

* * *

Nina finished getting ready for the party and went to knock her Emily's door "you ready yet" Nina asked walking into the room. Emily looked up from strumming her guitar "yeah" she replied putting her guitar up then followed her cousin out the door.

They headed to the front door "Mom we're leaving" Nina yelled grabbing her keys off the side table "hold on" Clover yelled back coming into the hallway.

Nina sighed "don't worry Mom I won't use any of my powers or any spells unless I have to" she said

"I know that I was going to say try not to get into any fights" Clover replied.

Nina opened the door with a smirk "no promises" she said walking out the door with Emily following.

Clover chuckled "you should be worried" Nora said from behind Clover "she's attacking like Gwen"

"Hey" Gwen yelled from the parlor

Nina pulled up to the party and looked at her cousin after she shut off the car "I know stay in yours, Tyler's, Matt's or Jeremy's sight" Emily sighed getting told this everytime they're at a party.

Nina nodded then they got out "I'm going to be by the fire" Emily said walking towards the fire but Nina grabbed her arm "oh no you're not" Nina said dragging her to Elena and Stefan.

Nina smiled at them "Hottie" Nina said then looked at Elena "boring girl" she said with a straight face.

Emily shook her head and took Nina's hand off her arm and walked towards the fire where Nina could see her.

Nina smirked at Elena's face "Nina" she sighed

"Stefan you'll have to excuse her I think she was dropped on the head one to many times." Stefan chuckled as Nina began telling him embarrassing stories of Elena.

Meanwhile Emily sat on a log making s'mores when Tyler came to sit beside her on the ground and Emily handed him her s'more

"thanks Ems" he said biting into the treat.

A little while later they heard Elena yell for help "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt called out, as he raced to his sister's side.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked, as he looked down at Vicki. Emily hide her face in his arm

"Somebody, call an ambulance." Matt said, hoping someone standing around would quickly call for help.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena explained.

Nina frowned as she took of her jacket "here" she said handing the clothing to Matt who gave her a smile in thanks. Matt put the jacket to Vicki's neck "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

Nina walked back to Stefan "get out of here I know what human blood does to you" she whispered.

Stefan glanced at her and nodded as she walked to Emily. When the ambulance came Nina and Emily went home to tell the others another vampire is in town.

* * *

**Stefan P.O.V**

"Damon." I said looking at the balcony

"Hello, Brother." Damon said with a smirk.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" I said to Damon.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said with a smirk after taking a couple of steps into the room.

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon said causing me to tense hoping he hasn't seen Nina yet "Your hair's different, I like it"

"It's been 15 years, Damon." I said to him

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you Stefan. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon stated

"Why are you here?" I cut in loudly

"I missed my little brother," He said condescendingly. I knew he was teasing. The last time we had a civil conversation, we were both human.

"You hate small towns, their boring there's nothing for you to do," I replied hoping he'll would go away.

"I've managed to keep ourselves busy," smirked Damon

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, that's very clumsy of you," I said, hoping to worry him. Damon winced at that "That can be a problem" he began then smirk "for you."

"Why are you here now?" I asked him again.

"I could ask you the same question." Damon started to take a couple of steps in front of me. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena."

I inwardly sighed at that knowing Damon hasn't seen Nina yet "She took my breath away, Elena," Damon said. "She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

"Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon took a step closer to me.

"She's not Katherine," I breathed trying to get control of my anger. Unsuccessfully.

"Well let's hope not, we all know how that ended," he continued.

"Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger that a squirrel?" He were just trying to rile me up and I knew it. Too bad it was working like a charm

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

"Don't you crave a little?" Damon stepped closer to me. He hit me on the arm. "Let's do it, together." I got away from Damon. "I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena!"

"Stop it," I shoved him back forcefully.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like," he yelled. I turned away as I felt my face change from that of a human teenager to the demon that truly lived inside of me. "I can."

"I SAID STOP!" I yelled and lunged for Damon, attempting to do some serious damage.

This was long overdue. I hit him and went straight through the window. I hit the ground hard, only to find there was nothing under me. I looked around as I started to get up.

"I was impressed." I turned my head to see Damon. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised." I stood up, facing Damon.

"Very good with the whole face thing, it was good" Damon added chuckling a bit.

"It's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." I took a couple of steps closer to Damon.

"That's a give in."

"Not here." I said to Damon "I won't allow it," I told him looking him in the eyes knowing I have to get help from them already.

"I take that as an invitation." He smirked.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" I pleaded to Damon.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon said

"Stay away from Elena!" I commanded forcefully.

"Where's your ring?" Damon asked "the Sun is coming up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes"

I looked down at my hand and saw the ring missing

"Relax." Damon reached into his pocket. "It's right here." Stefan carefully took it from Damon's hand before putting it back onto his finger.

Before I knew it Damon face changed and he had his iron grip around my neck and I was thrown back into the fence. I looked up to see him standing over me.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me," he threatened "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people."

"I wouldn't try it again." I looked at Damon.

I heard a noise from inside the house "I think we woke Zach up" Damon muttered and began walking away "sorry Zach" he said but not loud enough for our great nephew to hear.

I frowned and walked into the house "I'll be back" I said to Zach "are you really going to ask them for help" he asked me and I nodded "one of them despises Damon" I responded speeding off.

**Regular P.O.V.**

Nina set in the parlor sipping some hot chocolate as Emily played her guitar and wrote in her song book. There was a knock on the door and Nora opened it to see Stefan there "I need help" he said as Clover came to the door.


	2. Night of the Comet

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE I ONLY OWN THE OC'S **

* * *

The Mikaelsons were in the kitchen eating breakfast "why are we helping Stefan" Emily asked her aunt. Clover sighed and put the family grimore onto the table and flipped to a page "because of this" she said show them.

It was a list of vampires to trust and under Nora's name was Stefan Salvatore. Nina sighed "alright" she said and went to get her school bag.

Later in history Nina was doodling while Tanner rambled on "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration."

He then noticed Stefan and Elena not paying attention "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

Nina smirk about to say something smart-alec when the bell rang and everyone left "Nina must you always have a come back for everything" Emily asked 'cause she say the smirk Nina had "yes it's part of my charm" Nina replied.

Then she saw Stefan and Elena up ahead and walked to them "hello new love birds" she said putting her arms around their shoulders "Nina" Elena groaned embarrassed.

Nina laughed "be lucky Gwen's not here" she said causing the other girl to shudder "well see ya I have to head to class" Nina said leaving Emily with them.

Elena looked back at Stefan as Emily came to stand beside her "I have to go but can you walk Emily to class" she asked. Stefan looked at her confused and Elena mouthed 'bullies' so he nodded.

Elena left and Stefan looked at Emily as they began to walk to class "Gwen not happy is she" he asked knowing the older vampire hates Damon. Emily nodded her answer as they walked into the classroom.

* * *

The two cousins set in the Mystic Grill with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Nina kept quiet knowing that was true having heard about it from Gwen and Nora

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens" Caroline said causing Nina to laugh as the blonde turned to Elena

"So then what?"

"So then nothing." Elena said.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline said as Gwen came in and walked over to them but nobody noticed

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline continued. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena said to Caroline.

Gwen decided to make herself known ""OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Everyone looked at her not surprised as they're used to Gwen blunt comments. "Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, SEX!"

"Profound." Elena said standing up

"Where you going" Nina asked as Gwen stole Elena's seat

"Gwen's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." Elena answered causing Nina and Gwen to trade looks "I'll take ya" Nina said standing up.

* * *

Nina stayed in the car as Elena entered the house and a few minutes later Stefan appeared at the driver's door "Elena's here" Nina told him. Stefan frowned as Nina got out of the car "and I'm going to get her" Nina said following Stefan into the house.

They got there and walked into the parlor as Nina hid behind the vampire "hello Stefan" Damon said causing Elena to look and see Stefan

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said, not taking his eyes off of Damon.

"I know. I should have called, I just..." Elena said as she took a couple of steps closer to Stefan.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time." Damon said to her. "Isn't she, Stefan?" He glanced up at Stefan before looking back at Elena.

"You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But, I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan still didn't take his eyes off of Damon.

"Yeah, I should probably go before Nina gets bored" Elena said.

Nina took that as her que and stepped out from behind Stefan "already happened" she said.

Damon looked at her and was shocked "come on Gwen text me and said we need to go help her before she snaps" Nina replied and Elena nodded "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

Damon got over his shock smiled at Elena

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon kissed the back of Elena's hand with a smile.

She turned and stepped in front of Stefan who hasn't taking his eyes off of Damon "Stefan." Stefan didn't even budge, he just stared at Damon. "Stefan?" Stefan moved to the side.

Elena stood there for a moment until Nina dragged her out of the house.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." Damon said as he looked at Stefan.

"You, on the other hand, look pooped." Stefan started walking into the living room. "Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said as he turned to Damon.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Stefan turned to me after Damon stopped.

"How long was Elena here?"

"Why, are you worried, Stefan?" Stefan turned his head to Damon. "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said.

"Of course you are." Damon started walking next to Stefan, on the other side.

"We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He whispered into Stefan's ear.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said to Stefan "and why didn't you tell me another doppelganger was in town"

Stefan smirked "because last I remember, you didn't want anything to do with the girl who Nina's looks like" he said.

Damon sneered then sped up to his room and slammed his door shut. He then walked over to his desk and opened the drawer where he keeps her photo "Athena Mikaelson" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The next morning Nina set in Charmer's bakery, her mom's bakery, as her mom and Gwen baked in the back "Where's Emily" Nora asked as she did the book work for the bakery "with Elena and Bonnie helping them pass out pamphlets for the comet" Nina replied as Gwen and Clover came in from the back with fresh goods.

Clover smiled and put some sweets in a basket "here take this to them" she said handing her daughter the basket.

Nina smiled and left with the basket "so Damon saw Nina" Clover asked the two vampires and they nodded "yep we'll show ourselves tonight" Gwen said then everyone went back to work.

Nina got to her friends just as Bonnie began talking "Hey exchanging phone numbers is an important mile stone in any relationship." She joked.

Elena laughed, "Isn't it?" And then said, "The timing was wrong anyway."

Bonnie turned to face Elena, "When is it ever right?"

Elena sighed "I'm not ready guys."

"Who is?" Bonnie asked

Elena stared off into the distance for a moment and replied, "At least I put myself out there."

Bonnie asked her, "Is that what your calling it?"

Elena looked down at her feet, "What do you mean?"

"All we're hearing Elena is reasons why you can't" Nina said making her presents known then presented the basket "Mom made these" she said and the other three attacked the basket as they loved Clover sweets "easy I still have to give some to the others" Nina laughed.

* * *

Later that night Emily had a candle and was looking for someone to light it "here" Tyler said lighting her candle "thanks" she smiled.

Tyler smiled back "where's the others" he asked just as Emily family came up behind her. Ty saw the basket Clover was carrying "Clover that basket wouldn't happen to have your chocolate, chocolate chips cookies and your brownies in it, would it" he asked.

Clover laughed and lifted the cover of the basket "take some" she said and the boy took two of the cookies and two brownies "thanks Clover" he said then walked away.

Gwen and Nina looked at Emily "awe he lite your candle" they cooed as Emily lite her families candle and she blushed.

Clover spotted Elena and Stefan watching the comet together "come on" she said and led the others to the couple "Elena" Clover said when she got to them.

Elena smiled at the family "hey" she said then eyed Clover's basket who rolled her eyes and held the basket up "Stefan this is my mom Clover, my brother Nikolas and two family friends Gwen and Nora" Nina said as Elena was to busy to introduce them.

Stefan smiled at them "it's nice to met you" he said "here take one" Clover said to him talking about the cookies and brownies.

Stefan took a brownie and moaned "these are good" he said.

* * *

At the grill the teens, minus Stefan, sit around a table as Tyler tries to get Emily to talk about why she's blushing.

Jeremy comes up to the table worried "Hey as anyone seen Vicki?" Matt turned to Jeremy questionably and Tyler's response was "Your her stalker you tell us." Emily slapped his arm for the comment.

Jeremy looked to all of them "I can't find her."

Tyler said "Probably found somebody else to party with, sorry pill pusher I guess you've been replaced."

Elena turned and glared at him "What's with the pill pusher?"

Tyler nodded toward Jeremy, " Ask him."

Jeremy looked angrily at Tyler and asked threateningly, "You wanna do this right now?"

Elena stood up and asked him, "Are you dealing?"

Jeremy glared at Elena for a moment when Tyler said, "She's never gonna go for you."

Jeremy's nostrils flared and said to Tyler smugly, "She already did. Over and over again.

Tyler rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Ye right."

Caroline turned to Jeremy in shock, "You slept with Vicki Donovan, I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

Nina snorted "Vicki would do anyone" she said then looked at Matt "no offense Matt." Matt shook his head

Tyler's only response was, "There's no way."

Jeremy laughed at him. "And I didn't even have to force her into it."

Matt immediately turned to Tyler, "What the hell is he talking about Ty?"

Tyler looked at him and said, "Nothing, he's just being a punk."

Matt held his hands up and said loudly, "Ya know what, why don't all of you just shut up and help me find my sister."

"We'll check outside" Nina said and dragged Emily outside "let's go find Mom."

The cousins found her talking to Jenna "hey you guys didn't happen to see Vicki did you" Nina asked and the two adults shook their heads "alright thanks" Nina said leaving Emily with them.

A while later she got a text from Matt saying he found Vicki so Nina decided to go bug Gwen only to bump into Damon "easy there" he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

Nina looked up at him "sorry wasn't watching were I was going" she said.

Damon smirked as he looked into her eyes "who are you" he compelled her

"Athena Mikaelson" she said trying not to smirk.

Damon growled "you're lying" he said and his hands on her shoulders tighten "so what if she is Salvatore" a voice from behind him said.

Damon released Nina and looked behind him "Gwen been along time" he said "so you're a vampire now."

Gwen smirked "yeah, turned in 1865" she lied to let Damon think he had an advantage. Nora same up beside her "Clover's ready to go" she said causing Nina walked over to the female vampires and they began walking away "oh Damon, my name's Nina" she said looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk.

* * *

Nina, Clover and Nikolas stood around their grimore in the manor attic "so Damon learned you can't be compelled" Clover asked and Nina nodded.

"he also believes Nora and Gwen are younger then him" Nina replied.

Clover nodded her head "ok, you have school tomorrow get to bed" she said.

The kids nodded and Nina disappeared in flames while Nik disappeared in a flash of lightning "no powers in the house" Clover yelled.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Dairies or the powers the Mikaelson's use**

* * *

Nina was talking to Stefan as they walked to Elena "Damon thinks Gwen and Nora are younger then him" she said.

Stefan snorted "why do I have a feeling he'll try something" he said then noticed Emily missing "where's Emily."

"With Tyler and Matt" Nina said "Tyler stole her earlier."

Stefan shook his head "Good morning, Elena, Bonnie" he said when the two reached them.

Bonnie's eyes darted between them and quickly made up an excuse, "Hey, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone so…." She trailed off as she began walking away in a hurry.

Elena tried to grab her arm again to stop her but she carried on walking. Quickly Elena called out, "Bonnie, wait!" She sighed as Bonnie carried on walking away from them.

Stefan watched her go and then turned his attention back onto Elena and stated, "She doesn't like me very much."

Elena responded with, "She doesn't know you. She's my best friend and she's just looking out for me, but when she does she will love you."

"And I the best friend who tells new boyfriends embarrassing stories about her" Nina said.

With Emily she was standing beside Tyler as Matt and another person on the football team throw a football to each other

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler said as Emily sighed wishing she could have something like that.

"You're a dick" Matt said to him

Tyler continued like Matt hadn't said anything "While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls."

Emily slapped his arm as Matt replied "Gnomes."

Elena suddenly had a bright idea "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight? "

Stefan thought for a second "yeah" he responded

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Bonnie, Nina and Emily. You four will spend some quality time and Bonnie will get to see what a great guy you are. Plus Emily might warm up to you enough to talk around you. Mission accomplished." Elena said "Nina have your mom bake some sweets"

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt said throwing the football

"Let her know she made the wrong one" Tyler smirked as then catches the football

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt says as Tyler throws the football at Stefan,who has his back towards him.

Stefan quickly turns around, catches the ball, and throws it back to Tyler. Tyler and Matt are shocked. The three girls laugh

* * *

Nina set in history and noticed some boy checking out Emily. Nina eyed him and remembered he's on the football team.

Nina smirked as she planned to tell Tyler and Matt about the boy

"World War II ended in? Anyone got anything?" Tanner asked and Emily raised her hand

"Miss Foreman" he called on her shocked

"1945" Emily whispered

"Corrected" Tanner said

The only reason Emily knows that is because Nora taught each one of them a historical event of their choice and Emily picked World War II, Nina picked the prohibition, Gwen had a lot to comment on that one and Nick picked the Civil War.

"Pearl Harbor" Tanner asked then noticed Elena wasn't paying attention "Miss Gilbert"

Elena looked at him confused so Tanner repeated the question "Pearl Harbor"

"Um." Elena began

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." The class chuckled. Nina smirked but Stefan covered her mouth before she could say anything

"Anytime." Stefan answered releasing Nina

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good?" Mr. Tanner looked at the class before looking back at Stefan.

"Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner smugly said to Stefan before walking towards his desk.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Tanner turned around. He looked almost mad.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." He said, looking around at the students.

Nina pulled out her phone and looked it up "It was 19...53." she smirked

Everyone started clapping as Tanner looked mad

* * *

After school Nina walked to the football field and notice Emily sitting on the bleachers as the same boy from earlier was looking at her.

So Nina quickly found Tyler and Matt "hey" The two boys looked at her "before you guys start I need to tell to something" she said.

"you see that boy" Nina said pointing to the boy who was talking to his friends while still staring at Emily.

Ty and Matt nodded "follow his line of sight" Nina said.

The boys did so and saw Emily "he was checking Ems out in History" Nina told them.

They looked at her "we'll taking care of it" Ty smirked then the two left

"that was mean" Stefan said coming up behind her

Nina smirked and walked towards the bleachers "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said as they got to Emily.

The three watched the team and Nina laughed when Tyler kept on tackling the same person.

Tyler took his helmet off and said something to the boy on the ground "what he say" Nina asked the vampire who was smirking

"let's just say he won't be checking Emily out again" he said and Emily looked at them confused.

"So Stefan go try out" Nina said ignoring Emily for second.

Stefan looked about to protest but Nina's glare stopped him. So he sighed and went to talk to Tanner.

Nina turned to her cousin "some boy was checking you out and that's why Tyler kept on tackling the boy earlier" she explained and Emily nodded "oh we're going to Elena's tonight"

Emily sighed and the cousins watch as Stefan joined the field and was doing good "I'm bored" Nina said "are you done watching your boyfriend yet."

Emily slapped her upside the head and stood up "lets go" she said.

* * *

Nina flamed into the house as Emily took her car to get Nik "how was school" Gwen asked coming up from the basement with a blood bag "guy on the football team was checking out Emily and Tyler tackled the shit out of the guy" Nina replied

Gwen laughed then sipped her blood bag as the two youngest enter the manor. The teens walked into the living room to do their homework "oh and Stefan totally owned Tanner today" Nina smirked

Gwen shook her head "I won't be surprised if Tanner has a file on everything you and Jeremy did in it" she said

"That would be so awesome" Nina laughed

The three finished their home work and the girls got ready for dinner

"bye" Nina yelled as she and Emily exit the house

* * *

Nina made a quick stop to Charmer's before she went to the Gilbert's and Nina walked right in without knocking "the party has arrived" Nina yelled walking into the kitchen.

Bonnie and Elena looked at her as Emily groaned "what were you talking about" Emily asked as Nina set the sweets down on the counter "Grams telling me I'm a witch" Bonnie told them

Nina smirked "rather be a witch then a bitch" she said causing her friends to laugh

"no you wouldn't you like being Queen Bitch too much" Elena stated using the nickname everyone gave her.

Nina sighed "yeah you should of seen Mom and Nora when they heard that" she said "Gwen was rolling on the floor laughing"

The four girls laughed as someone ranged the doorbell "He's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said to Bonnie than turned to Nina "tone down the Bitchiness."

Nina looked insulted as Elena leaves "how rude" she said

* * *

Everyone was eating and it was awkward something Nina can't stand so she flicked her hands making everyone freeze besides her and Emily

"what are you doing" Emily hissed at her

"you talk or I'll show Tyler your song book" Nina threaten knowing her cousin had wrote a song dedicated to him

"you wouldn't dare" Emily narrowed her eyes causing Nina to raise an eyebrow "fine"

Nina unfroze the room and Emily turned to Stefan but before she could say anything Elena spoke "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"No but Tyler welcomed him onto the team" Nina smirked remembering Stefan getting tackled by Tyler.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"I heard" Bonnie cut Elena off

"Why do you even watch the football team practice" Stefan asked Nina and she smirked at her cousin, who groaned knowing where this was going "Emily likes watching Tyler" Nina said

Emily blushed "I do not" she said surprising everyone, minus Nina, that she talked.

Elena smiled "you so do, everyone can tell you like him" she said

Once everyone was done laughing it got awkward again

So Elena turned to Bonnie "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

Bonnie frowned "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."

Nina narrowed her eyes "no about the witches" Elena said then turned to Stefan "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

Stefan looked shocked "Well that's certainly interesting." Bonnie looked at Stefan amazed "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

Nina covered her laugh with a cough

Bonnie nodded with a smile "My family came by way of Salem."

Stefan stared at here for a moment and asked, "Really?" Bonnie simply nodded. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah"

Stefan smiled at them "I'd say that's pretty cool"

Nina smirked "see now you can be the witch to my bitchiness" she said causing Emily to roll her eyes

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked ignoring Nina

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." He smiled at her.

Bonnie smiled "Yeah, they are."

The other three girls high-five under the table as someone rang the door bell "I got it" Emily said standing up

Emily opened the front door and saw Caroline standing there with a black haired guy "great which one's here" Caroline groaned.

Emily is rarely seen without Gwen, Nina or Tyler

Elena came to the door before Emily could answer "Surprise!" Caroline said to Elena "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh" Elena frowned

Caroline glared at her tone as Damon smiled charmingly "hope you don't mind" he said.

Caroline walked in and put the cake in Emily's hand as Damon stayed outside.

Nina and Stefan came to the door and froze seeing who was here "Nina" Caroline said hugging the Queen Bitch

Nina narrowed her eyes and looked at Damon "what are you doing here" Stefan asked his brother as Nina got out of Caroline's hug.

Damon turned his smile to Elena "waiting for Elena to invited me in" he said causing the three that knows about vampires to trade startled looks

"Yeah, you can-" Elena's sentence was cut off by Stefan.

"No, no, no. He can't, um, he can't stay." He stuttered out. He turned to Damon, his tone turning serious, "Can you Damon?" Damon's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother

Caroline peered around Elena and insisted, "Get in here."

Stefan turned to Elena and insisted, "We're just finishing up."

Elena rolled her eyes and turned to Damon, "Its fine, just come on in."

Nina groaned as Damon stepped into the house while he smiled smugly at Stefan who glared at him.

Damon walked beside Emily and Nina moved so she was between the two.

Damon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he looked around. He then turned to Elena ""You have a beautiful home, Elena." He complimented.

"Thank you." Elena said.

* * *

The group was in the living room with Emily as far away from Damon.

They were eating some of Clover's sweets

"I can not believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething, but good for you, go for it." Caroline encouraged.

"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, Elena wasn't so good today." She turned to Elena and continued, "It's only because you missed summer camp. I don't know how your ever gonna learn the routines."

Bonnie quickly interrupted, "I'll work with her. She'll get it."

But Caroline simply ignored Bonnie and whispered to herself, "I guess we could put her in the back."

Nina snorted at the blonde "You don't seem like the cheerleader type Elena" Damon uttered glancing over to the brunette

"It's only because her parents died, she hasn't been the same, she use to be way more fun, but now she's going through a blah face" Caroline said insensitively

Nina growled at Caroline "And I say that with complete sensitivity" Caroline said noticing Nina's glare.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon" Stefan uttered

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm" Damon said.

Nina narrowed her eyes knowing he was talking about Katherine

Damon then turned to the other brunette

"what about you Nina are you on the squad" Damon asked.

Nina looked at him then busted out laughing with the other girls "me a cheerleader" Nina said then went back to laughing.

When they stopped laughing Caroline turned to Damon "Nina became the Queen Bitch five years ago when her father walked out on them" she said.

Nina hands became fists at the mention of her father.

Elena glared at Caroline knowing Nina goes off when people mention her father.

Nina stood up and began collecting dishes "I'll wash these."

Nina headed to the kitchen with Emily following wanting to be as far away from Damon as possible.

* * *

Nina washed the dishes as Emily dried them "one more" Damon said coming in with a cup.

Emily glanced at him as Nina took the cup but it slipped out of her hands. Before Damon could catch it, it stop in mid-air and floated to the sink.

Emily looked at her cousin shocked that she showed her powers to Damon

Damon looked at Nina with a smirk as Elena came in "how's it going" she asked the cousins.

Emily smiled at her

"we're having a blast" Nina smirked it's rare to get a smile out of the girl.

Damon laughed with the other two then turned to Elena "I like you guys. Especially you" Damon said pointing to Elena. "You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in a while."

Nina and Emily traded looks as Elena stared at Damon

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?"

"Mm-hmm." He replied seeming lost in thought.

"How did she die?" Elena asked him as nicely as she could could.

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon sounded torn about it.

Nina gripped tighten on the rag she had in her hands ~_he_ _broke Athena's heart and he talking about that bitch~ _she thought.

"Recently?" Elena asked.

"Seems like it was yesterday." He replied.

Nina snorted

"What was she like?" Elena wondered.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He smiled at Elena at the end.

Nina growled and saw in the water her eyes flash gold. Emily saw and put a hand on her cousin's arm calming her some what.

"who dated her first" Nina asked glancing at the vampire with her smirk.

Damon looked at her a little shock then remembered Gwen and Nora lives with the girl "Nicely deduced, ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

Damon then turned back to Elena "I'll quit cheerleading if I was you" he said to her shocking her

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked.

"Oh I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." He said.

Nina nodded agreeing with him "he's right you hate it now" she said sitting down on a stool with Emily.

She sighed, "You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

She looked back down at the towels and said, "I used to love it, it was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that mattered doesn't anymore."

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "So don't let it. Quite, move on. Problem solved. Ta da." He said in a tone that he thought it wasn't that big a deal.

Elena smiled at him, "Something's could matter again." But Elena knew that he was right.

Nina knew that was true because when her dad first left she quit drawing but recently she been slowly getting back to it.

"Maybe, but it seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon told Elena.

"I'm sorry." Elena suddenly said.

Damon's eyebrows came together in confusion as he stared at her.

"About Katherine," She clarified. "You lost her too."

Damon just stared at her along with Nina and Emily just as Bonnie came in "hey you need any help" she asked

Damon shrugged "sure, why not" he said

* * *

Stefan and Caroline set talking in the living when Damon came back in and compelled Caroline to go help the girls.

"They are people Damon. She's not a puppet; she doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Stefan lectured him

Damon rolled his eyes having heard it before "Sure, she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be; they're mine for the taking." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stefan growled "Alright, you've had your fun; you used Caroline, you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." He demanded.

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do because that is what's normal to me." His voice became deadly.

Nina came back in the room with Emily "not if I can help it Salvatore" Nina said glaring at him.

Damon smirked at her "what with your witch powers" he mocked.

Nina gave him a deadly smirk that's common in her family then turned to Stefan "we're heading out, see ya at the game tomorrow" she said

Damon and Nina held eye contact for a second then Nina turned and left "I don't know who has more spunk her or Athena" Damon commented

"I wouldn't mess with her or her family" Stefan warned him knowing Damon wouldn't listen.

* * *

The Mikaelson's were at the football game watching Tanner give some lame speech "why are we here" Gwen said yawning as Tanner finished his speech "because Tyler's playing and Emily wants to support him" Nina said.

Gwen nodded as Emily glared at her cousin when they heard Vicki aka the town slut yelling for Tyler to stop.

They looked and saw Tyler and Jeremy fighting when Stefan appeared and grabbed Tyler's wrist "he's down enough" Stefan said in a firm voice

Tyler punched Stefan in the stomach but he didn't even feel anything. Jeremy manged to get up and grab a broken beer bottle "Jeremy no" Elena yelled.

Nina eyes widen as Stefan pushed Tyler out of the way but he was the one that got cut by the bottle.

Clover walked over to them "Jeremy you're bleeding, put you head up" she said then began checking him over for any other injures as Nina went to the family car to get her jacket.

When she turned around Damon was right there and Nina glared at him "what do you want" she asked.

Damon smiled while discretely smelling to see if she had any vervain but she didn't "hiding from Caroline" he said "she talks more than I can listen"

Nina snorted "you fault for compelling her" she said causing Damon to look shocked "I live with two vampires Damon I know all the tricks"

Damon chuckled "yes but you don't wear vervain" he said hoping to know why this girl can't be compelled

"I can't be compelled" Nina responded "no one in my family can be"

"how about your lovely cousin Emily" Damon asked then saw Nina's eyes flash amber then return to her normal blueish-gray color and a moment later he was flung a few feet away.

Nina walked over to him "don't go after Emily because 1) she has vervain and 2) I'll kill you" she said glaring at him then walked away with Damon glaring at her retreating form.

* * *

Nina walked to her family with her famous smirk on her face "what did you do" Clover asked her "through Damon and threaten him" Nina shrugged Gwen laughed then they heard Matt scream.

They ran towards where Matt was and saw Tanner's body with bite marks. The police arrived and everyone left after they questioned them.

Later that night Nina was outside looking at the stars when she fell asleep. A few minutes later Damon appeared and caresses her cheek thinking about his old love.

Nina wakes up and Damon's gone "Nina come inside" Clover said and Nina glanced around then headed inside


	4. Family Ties

**Ok just to clear some things up NO Klaus is not Nina's father but I'd explained in the first chapter how they are related so if any of you are confused go re-read that its in the fist few paragraphs but if you still have questions feel free to pm me**

* * *

Nina came downstairs and walked into the parlor only to see the three older women glaring at the T.V "To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." the news reporter Logan Fell said.

"Cheating Bastard" Gwen growled

"Man Whore" Nora and Clover yelled

Nina looked at Nora and her mom shocked they rarely cusses which leads to Nina not cussing around the house

"who are you cussing at" she asked as her cousin, brother and Josephine came in

Clover looked at her daughter "Logan Fell" she said "dated Jenna but cheated on her."

"We three and Miranda almost went after them but Grayson vervained Gwen and Nora and grabbed me and Mira" Clover said.

Nina was shocked "Elena's parents knew Gwen and Nora were vampires" she asked and Clover nodded "so does Liz Forbes and Mason Lockwood" she responded "but Liz knows Gwen and Nora won't hurt anyone plus she thinks it good to have two old vampires on the council's side"

Nina nodded as then went over to a box on the table "is this Athena's locket" she asked taking the necklace out of the box. Gwen stood up and walked over to them "yeah Damon gave it to her" she said "before Katrina."

Nik, Emily and Joey were digging through the box "what's this" Joey asked pulling out a silver wolf head necklace that has green gems inside.

Clover looked up and gasped when she saw the necklace "the family necklace" she said standing up and taking it "Father gave this to Mother after he found out about his werewolf side."

Clover put it on as Nik reached out and grabbed Athena's necklace only to be pulled into a premonition

_Damon is outside the Lockwood mansion talking at Caroline then he attacks her_

Nik gasped "Damon's going to attack Caroline at the founder's party" he said

The women traded looks "we can put vervain in her drink then when he goes to drink from her he'll collapse" Gwen said and everyone nodded.

The family went back to looking through the box when Gwen squealed "what" Nora asked and Gwen pulled out a drawing "is that you and Hera."

Gwen nodded, the drawing was of Gwen sleeping and a five year old Hera wrapped in her arms "yeah I was still human here" she told them.

Nina nodded then pulled out Nik's and her's birth certificate "why is this in here" she questioned looking at the the part where the parents signed but on the dad line it wasn't Jayden Foreman "Mom why is there another man on the father part of both of these"

Clover looked at the papers Nina was holding and winced "because Jayden's not your two real father" Clover said shocking the teens

"Jayden and I broke up for awhile and I headed to North Carolina to stay with Elijah for awhile when I fell in love with your real dad and he was with me when you were born. We broke up because your grandma Helen needed me back home but I didn't want to take him away from his schooling. Nina you were about four when I left Jayden the first time and we stayed with your real father which resulted in Nik"

* * *

Nina set behind the counter of Charmers thinking about what her mom told her this morning as Emily wrote in her song book/diary when Bonnie came in "Nina who are you going to the party with" she asked.

Nina looked at her confused "why" she asked

"because Caroline's going with Damon and Elena with Stefan" Bonnie stated

"I see I'm your plan C" Nina pouted

"go Nina I'm going with someone" Emily said absentmindedly.

Gwen, Nora and Clover came from the back as Nina and Bonnie stared at her "do what" they all asked.

Emily cussed at her slip "don't worry it's with Matt" she said and the other relaxed

"I'll go with you" Nina said to Bonnie

Bonnie smiled then hugged her and left then the girls turned to Emily "since when are you going with Matt" Gwen asked

Emily shrugged "since this morning" she replied.

Nina looked at the time "I'm going to go get ready" she told everyone standing up

"Nina can we talk" Clover asked but the girl just walked out the door "her and Nik have been ignoring me since this morning"

Nora patted Clover's shoulder "they'll come around" Nora said

* * *

Nina enter the manor and headed to her mom's room and grabbed the journal from before she was born. It's common for the Charmer's to keep journals of their time.

Nina flipped through it and searched for the year before she was born

_I met a man today he's charming and we could talk about anything. He understood my need to get away from Jayden,who was trying to control my life, and that Mikaelson women hates being controlled. The man's name is_

Before she can read more she heard her mom's voice "figures you'll do this."

Nina looked up at her mom "why didn't you tell us" she asked "because even thorough me and your real father loved each other he understood that my family comes first"Clover said sitting beside her daughter on her bed.

Nina smirked "was he hot" she asked "really that's the first thing you asked" Clover laughed as Nina shrugged "go get ready for the party"

Nina stood up and headed to the door but stopped before she exited "of course he was all the men the Charmer's have are plus look at me and Nik" she said looking back at her mom and Clover throw a pillow at her.

Emily set at her vanity painting her nails as Gwen curled her hair "you're going to knock them dead tonight" Gwen said then left Emily to get her dress on and headed to get her dress on

Nik was in his room fixing his suit jacket cuffs when Nora came in with her dress on "need help" she asked and Nik nodded.

Nora smiled and fixed his cuff "there come on almost everyone's ready" she said then led him downstairs where Nina, Clover and Emily were waiting "Stefan called" Clover said "he spike some alcohol with vervain and Damon noticed so he won't suspect a attack so soon"

Everyone nodded then Gwen came downstairs so they all left

* * *

The family got they with Joey "Hey Mayor Lockwood" Clover greeted "Clover" he nodded back and everyone walked past him "do you know when Mason's coming back" Gwen asked.

Her family groaned as the mayor laughed "no Gwen I don't" he responded causing Gwen to pout.

Nora rolled her eyes and dragged her best friend inside with the others following.

Nina went to the history display where Stefan and Elena were "hey guys" she said causing her friends to look at her.

Elena spotted the her necklaces "cool necklaces" she said and Stefan looked was shocked when he saw the locket "thanks, the silver one is the family symbol and the locket was my ancestor's Athena" Nina said "the one from the Civil War" Elena asked and Nina nodded

Elena turned to Stefan "you should here some of her family history most historical events her family was apart of" she said

* * *

With Clover she was talking to Jenna "I don't know how you do it Clover" Jenna said and Clover looked confused "taking care of three teens plus Joey sine she paralytically lives with you"

Clover laughed "I do have help from Nora, Gwen not so much" she said "Nina and Nik found out Jayden's not their real father."

Jenna looked at her in sympathy then grabbed two glasses of wine off a butler. Clover took it and gave her friend a smile in thanks when Jenna groaned but before she could ask Logan Fell appeared.

Jenna and him began arguing when Jenna said "Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now."

Clover smiled "yes now leave before I sick Gwen on you" she told him dragging Jenna over to the bar

* * *

With Nina and them Elena was looking at the first registry "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

Nina rolled her eyes as Damon came in "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

Stefan looked at him "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." he said

Elena looked between the two brothers "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

Caroline pouted at being ignored "well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." The blonde then turned to Elena "Could I just borrow your date?"

Elena didn't really didn't know what to say to that "I don't really dance." Stefan said

But Damon butted in "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

Nina snorted at the image of Stefan doing those things

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline pouted

Elena sighed "it's up to Stefan."

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline said then began dragging Stefan away

Nina shook her head as Elena turned back to the registry "Nina look who's under Stefan Salvatore's name" she said " who Elena" Nina questioned already knowing who it was "Athena Mikealson" Elena replied

Damon looked at it and smiled a little then turned to Nina when he saw the locket "that's a gorgeous locket" he said "thanks it was Athena's giving to her by the original Damon Salvatore" Nina responded

Damon nodded "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." he said

"No worries its in the past, now I'm going to get Gwen to smuggle me some alcohol" Nina said then walked away passing Gwen "Stefan, Caroline" she said knowing Gwen would get it.

Gwen nodded and took two glasses champagne and put vervain in one then headed to the blonde vampire "Stefan, Caroline here I haven't brought you any tonight" Gwen said handing them the champagne.

Gwen always sneaks the teens she likes (the gang) alcohol "thinks, make sure my mom's not watching" Caroline said then took a drink.

* * *

With Emily she was getting dragged onto the dance floor by Matt "come on Matt I don't dance" Emily said and Matt laughed "yes you do" he replied "yeah when Nina's makes me" she said.

The two dance while talking about the past when Tyler came and saw them "Nik" he said getting the boy's attention "what's Matt and Emily doing"

Nik looked at his cousin "Matt asked her because he didn't want a repeat of last years party" he said and Tyler nodded

Nina came up to them "come on Tyler I want to dance" she said. Tyler sighed and led her to the dance floor

They danced close to Emily and Matt. They danced for awhile then Matt and Emily switched partners "come on Matt I'm thirsty" Nina said then dragged the quarterback away.

Emily and Tyler laughed "how you been" Tyler asked the quiet girl "good, Nina's been more of a bitch recently" she said.

Tyler grinned "not blame her, I almost knocked some boy out for un-dressing you with his eyes" he said and Emily slapped his chest "you know I'll be lucky if I ever get a boyfriend with you, Nina, Matt, Nik, Jeremy and Gwen around" she said.

"good most boys only want one thing" he said as they danced.

Clover was standing with Carol Lockwood watching Tyler and Emily dance "we need to get a betting pool started on when those two will date" Clover said and Carol smiled "that's a good idea" she said than dragged Clover away to start getting bets after she asked Elena about a old watch.

Nina towards the powered room with Elena "so they finally started a betting pool on Emily and Tyler" Elena asked and Nina nodded as they reached the powder room "well I'm going to go place my bet" Nina said then began walking away "ok tell Mrs. Lockwood I'll place my bet later" Elena called and Nina waved.

Nina saw Damon headed outside with Caroline and headed outside with Gwen following her. They got there just as Damon drank from Caroline and he fell down "what the hell" he said as the two girls and Stefan came into view "You know, I couldn't spike your drink" Stefan began "So Gwen spiked hers."

Stefan nodded at the two girls "thanks guys" he said then sped away with Damon over his shoulder.

The two girls walked back into the house and the Mikaelson's headed home "so Damon taken care of" Clover asked and Nina nodded.

Nora bit her lip "the council's looking for the Gilbert compass" she said "shit" Gwen said knowing that thing was trouble.


	5. You're Undead to Me

**Sorry it's so short I didn't see how I could fit my OC's in **

* * *

Nina was sound asleep when Gwen came in and tipped her bed "what the hell, can't you wake me up like a normal person" Nina yelled but Gwen just laughed and left.

Nina grumbled and got out of bed to start getting dressed. She then headed downstairs to see her family and Joey "Jo why don't you just move in" Nina said sitting down and took the plate her mom gave her.

Jo looked at her "because my parents are ok when they're not fighting" she said. Josephine always comes to the Manor when her parents fight since it's just on the other side of the woods.

Emily stood up and put her plate in the sink "where's Gwen" she asked "yeah where is she I owe her payback" Nina said.

Nora sipped her coffee while reading the paper "helping Stefan deal with Damon" she replied. It's been three days since Damon was vervained and the two female vampires have been taking turns helping Stefan.

Clover cell rang "hello" she answered "hey Jenna"

Nora used her heighten hearing to pick up what Jenna was saying "_I need you help to pick out an outfit to torture Logan with"_

"I'll be over later and I'll leave Nora to close up Charmers" Clover responded then said bye and hung up "why do I have a feeling we'll be have a girls night with her soon"

"because Fell always brakes her heart" Nora said then looked at the time "you guys are you going to be late to school"

The kids nodded and grabbed their bags and headed outside to Nina's car "how much you want to bet Elena finds out about vampires soon" Nik asked "what did you see that in a vision" Emily asked as Nina drove to the middle school.

Nik smiled and nodded as they pulled up to the middle school "Nik, Jo no fights" Nina yelled "that's hypocritical coming from you" Jo yelled back.

Nina laughed as she pulled away and headed to the high school "so Ty's single now" Nina said. Emily sighed "drop it" she said "he told me he saw me as a sister"

Nina winced as they pulled into the high school parking lot and headed to their locker were they met Caroline, Bonnie and Elena

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Caroline said then turned to Emily "that's includes you" Emily groaned "makes sure she wears a bikini"

Nina nodded then Caroline left "Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said

"She's in denial" Bonnie said

Just then Stefan appeared "hey" he said. Elena looked at him and Emily grabbed Nina as Bonnie made an excuse to leave with Emily and Nina following.

* * *

Gwen was leaning against a wall close to the basement door in the boarding house listening to Zach and Damon downstairs "what are you doing" Stefan asked coming in but Gwen didn't answer him she just sped downstairs.

Stefan followed her and got they just as Gwen freed Zach from Damon's grasp "Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan said

* * *

Nina was sitting at the register drawing in her sketchbook as Clover came back from helping Jenna "what are you drawing" she asked.

Nina looked up at her "I don't really know, I'll see when I'm done" she shrugged and returned to her drawing. Clover smiled at her daughter as Gwen came in "is it closing time yet" she asked. Clover looked at the clock and nodded "yeah so everyone start cleaning up"

As they were cleaning up the sheriff came in "Liz what can I do for you" Clover greeted her friend "I need to know if it's Gwen or Nora attacking people" Liz asked.

Nora and Gwen shook their head "no we drink from blood bags" Nora said. Liz nodded relieved "thank god, I'll hate to bring you in and have to stake you" she said.

Clover smiled "you want a piece of cake" she asked and Liz nodded "I'm surprised Carol doesn't have you make the sweets for the parties" Liz stated.

Clover winced "I hope she'll never will" she said causing Liz to laugh as Gwen handed her two pieces of a cake "for you and Caroline" Gwen explained.

Liz thanked her and left "ok everything cleaned up" Clover questioned and everyone nodded.

* * *

The next day Gwen and Nina was searching for a sexy two piece for Emily "I can pick out my own clothes" Emily complained but the other two ignored her "I think I have one that will fit her" Gwen said then sped to her room then returned with one. Gwen throw it at the blonde and the two left the room so she can get dressed.

Emily came out with a shirt and jeans over the bikini "no shirt and change into booty shorts" Gwen ordered with a glare. So Emily sighed and headed back to her room to change. When she came back out without a shirt and booty shorts Nina nodded then dragged her downstairs and out the door

They got to the car wash and Caroline smiled when she saw the cousins "you got her in a bikini" she said. Nina smiled "yep she tried to wear pants but Gwen made her change" Nina said.

"Nina you work with Eric" Caroline ordered pointing to a boy that was checking out the two cousins "Emily you're with Tyler."

Emily smiled and headed over to her crush as her cousin headed over to her partner "hey Ty" she said. Tyler stopped washing the car and looked at the blonde "let me guess Nina and Gwen" he asked and Emily nodded.

They began washing the car and when they got to the roof Tyler lifted Emily up to get the spot they couldn't reach "you know if that was anyone besides you, Matt or Jeremy, Nina would be yelling about touching me" Emily said as Tyler put her down.

Nina heard her name and looked at Emily who was a car over "so Nina you want to go on a date sometime" Eric asked. Nina looked at him "no" she said then went back to washing the car.

A little while later Emily went to bring more towels for her and Tyler, when she was almost back someone tripped her causing her to scream out in surprise "walk much Foreman" Tiki laughed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Emily scream and Nina stood up straight. Tyler and Matt both got to Emily who was holding her ankle with tears in her eyes "what's going on" Stefan whispered to Elena.

Elena glanced at him "you about to see one of the reasons Nina's called the Queen Bitch" she said as Nina turned to where her cousin was. Nina walked, well more liked stalked, over to the four.

Nina reached them as Tyler and Matt helped Emily up with her arms around her their shoulders as she was hopping "Tiki" Matt warned the still laughing girl. Tiki looked at him "what" she questioned then felt killing intent towards her "Tiki" Nina said behind her and when she turned, she was met with a fist to the face.

Nina bent at the waist "you touch my cousin again and that punch will fell like a pinch" she growled then straighten. Stefan winced as he knows what its like to get hit by a Mikaelson and that was just a playful punch.

Nina took her cousin off of the boys "I'll take you to the hospital" she said then began walking away like nothing happened.

* * *

A few hours later Nina exited the hospital with Emily on crunches and they headed home "Tiki lucky all I gave is a black eye" Nina said entering the house.

Emily rolled her eyes as they walked into the parlor where everyone was "what's going on" the blonde asked.

Gwen looked at her "Damon escaped" she said causing Nina to groaned

"Elena found out about Stefan and you know we agreed if one of your friends found out about vampires we agreed to tell them about us" Clover said "minus the stuff about the Originals, our gene and the curse"

Nina groaned but nodded, she hates listening to her family history "wait even about Gwen and Nora" Nik asked and the two vampires nodded.

Clover looked at her niece "sorry I can't heal that" she said "it's alright I'll live" Emily said then walked away "Tiki only walked away with a black eye" Nora asked and Nina nodded "you're going soft" Nik comment since usually the person will be in the hospital "Stefan was there and he can't handle blood" Nina shrugged "Bonnie set Tiki's car on fire" Gwen said and Nina laughed.


	6. Lost Girls

The next morning the Charmers headed to the bakery waiting for Stefan and Elena to come in "how you think she'll react" Emily asked sitting behind the register writing in her song book as Nina tried to finish her drawing from yesterday while Nik and Joey played poker.

Nina looked up annoyed at being distracted from her drawing "surprised but Elena's to curious for her own good" she said "now I'll like to finish this."

Nik looked at his sister then turned to his cousin "you think when they do finally get together they'll let me draw them" he asked. Emily shrugged as Clover came out of the back covered in flour with a bandana on her head and she was carrying a tray of banana bread "Elena's coming" she said as she put the tray in the display.

True to her word not a second later Elena came in with Stefan "is it true" she asked. Clover nodded "sit down it's going to be a long story" Clover said going to sit in a booth with everyone as Nora and Gwen came out of the back but stayed behind the counter.

Clover began "my family line dates back to the time before Vampires. A woman named Lucilla was the first Charmer and the starter of our line"

"wait you named your bakery after you guys own line" Elena asked and Clover nodded

"We're the only Charmers and we are more powerful then any witch and we don't have to listen to the spirits" Clover said "that's a good thing" Nina said "we rhyme our spells and we each have four powers of our own plus we each have our own way of teleportation" Clover finished explaining.

"so your guys are like the witches off of the TV show Charmed" Elena stated "yeah but without the personal gain thing" Nina said

"our line have helped any vampire that's in need" Nik said looking at Nora and Gwen.

Elena looked at the two behind the counter "how old are you" she asked them

"I've been 20 since 1478, so 551" Gwen said

"I've been 23 since 1483, so 549" Nora said

Elena was amazed as Stefan stood up "come on I have more to explain to you" Stefan said and Elena nodded standing up also

"Elena, you do know we'll never hurt you right" Nora said talking about her and Gwen. Elena looked at them and nodded "yeah I do" she said then left with Stefan

Everyone sighed "that went better then I thought it would" Gwen said then began playing with her locket. Nora looked at her then slapped her upside the head. Gwen glared at her while rubbing her head "you're to up tight" she said "you need to get laid."

Nora glared at her "what ever you're planning stop." Gwen looked innocent "ok I just send this locket back" she said holding up Nora's locket.

Nora gasped and lifted her hand to find her necklace gone "give me that" she said swiping the locket from the older vampire.

Nora put the locket on and began playing with it "I notice something" Jo said looking at the people she consider family "all of you are anal about your necklaces."

Nik looked at her "us Charmers put a little power in them each day that way if we lose our powers we can active the necklace and we can say a spell to return our spells. Hence it's our family spell"

Jo looked at Clover who showed her, her bracelet with the family symbol "Originals gave us our locket" Gwen said

* * *

[Flashback 1864]

_Athena Mikaelson and Gwendolyn walked outside the Salvatore Mansion were they saw the brothers chasing Katherine, who held some sort of ball "Damon" Athena called. The boys stopped running and looked at her "Athena" Damon said smiling and walked over to the women "I thought you were away visiting family." Damon gave her a kiss on the cheek_

_Athena smiled "I was then Stefan wrote me and told me you are on leave" she responded as Katherine and Stefan joined the three "Athena" Stefan said hugging the woman "hello Stefan" Athena replied._

_Katherine looked at Gwen, who was smirking at her, fearfully "Katherine I will like you to met family friends "Athena Mikaelson and Gwendolyn Gasper" Stefan said "ladies this is Katherine Pierce"_

_Athena and Gwen curtsied "Misses Pierce" they said and Katherine curtsied back "Misses Mikaelson, Misses Gasper" she said._

* * *

"Wait you knew the Mikaelson when you were human" Elena asked Stefan who nodded "Athena and Damon was in love with each other, Gwen even said that they were soul mates" Stefan replied.

"what happened then" Elena asked

"Katherine happened" Stefan growled then told her about how Katherine was going to choose one of the brothers to escort her to the founder's ball "she choose me and Damon used Athena as a second choice so you can imagine how she felt about that"

Elena nodded "if she's anything like Nina then yeah" she said.

* * *

"Before I woke up after she fed on me I heard her saw something about the Mikaelson's family" Stefan after he explained how he found out Katherine was a vampire "so that morning I went to go see Athena"

[Flashback 1864]

_Stefan walked up to the door of the Mikaelson Mansion on the outskirt of town and knocked._

_A maid opened the door "Mister Salvatore" the maid said then led them to the parlor were Athena was sipping tea as she flipped through a book "Stefan" Athena said standing up "I figure you would come see me soon."_

_Gwen came in the room "Katherine fed from you I take it" she asked and Stefan nodded. _

_Athena then told him her family history_

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other and for Damon to forget his feelings for Athena. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but... Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan said

* * *

Clover was cleaning up the bakery when she got a text from Liz '_keep Gwen and Nora away from the woods'_ Clover relaid the message to the vampires.

Nina finally finished her drawing "Mom" she said holding up the drawing so everyone could see. Clover looked and saw Nina had drew Gwen with some man "why doesn't the man have a face" Clover asked.

Nina shrugged "I don't know plus Gwen doesn't have her necklace on either" she responded "I'm heading to Elena's."

* * *

Nina got there just as Vicki leaves the house and they bump into each other "hey watch it" Nina said. Vicki looked at her with a vamp face "Vicki wait" Nina said but Vicki sped away as Stefan came out "Stefan call Gwen and Nora to help find her."

Stefan looked at her and nodded. Nina headed in the house "Elena" she said and Elena looked at her then hugged her "thank god you're here" she said.

Nina nodded and listen to Jeremy and Elena talk. A few minutes later someone rang the doorbell Nina stood by Jeremy as Elena answered the door.

Nina tensed when she saw Damon as Elena tried to shut the door on Damon but Damon stopped it "Jeremy go up to your room" Nina said, Jeremy rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Damon smirked at Elena "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon stated.

Nina narrowed her eyes "get away Damon" she said "hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. Can I come in? Oh, of course I can. I've been invited." And he strolled into the house so Nina pulled Elena behind her ready to freeze him if she has to

"We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you two right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda." Damon said

"As if you could kill me" Nina said but Damon ignored her, his first mistake.

"So... Where's Stefan?" Damon asked

Elena breathed in as she looked at him, "He's out looking for Vicki."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't look at me with those judgy little eyes." He stalked towards them and Elena began to walk backwards holding on to Nina's top. "Girl's gonna thank me for I did."

"Did you think Katherine" Nina snapped at him.

Damon glared at her "Got the whole life story, huh" he asked "we got enough" Elena said

"Oh, I doubt that."

Damon stood there for a moment, before he began to walk to the door and told Elena over his shoulder, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He opened the door and was about to close it before his head popped back in. Elena jumped slightly "Oh, tip for later; be careful who you invite in the house." He smirked and he finally left.

Nina pointed her finger at the lock, then twisted it making the lock turn.

* * *

Gwen and Nora stood hiding behind the trees talking watching Stefan talk to Vicki about not feeding "she won't ever be in control of her emotion if she does become a vampire" Nora said and Gwen nodded agreeing.

Then a second later Stefan is shot in the chest "Stefan" Gwen yelled running towards him just as Logan Fell appeared "good you just gave me a reason to finally kill you" Gwen said. Nora sped and grabbed her before she could kill Logan.

Damon appeared and bit Logan, killing him. Nora takes the bullet out of Stefan "wood" Damon said taking the bullet from Nora "They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring."

Gwen rolled her eyes then noticed Vicki drinking from Logan's body "No! No! Vicki! " Stefan said "I'm sorry" Vicki replied then ran off.

"she could of choose better blood" Gwen said and Nora hit her upside the head.

Damon smirks and then picked up the compass. The four vampires disappeared from the area.

* * *

Nina was waiting at Elena's until Stefan came back "I better go home" Nina said seeing the two wants to talk alone.

Nina then headed to her car then home "I'm home" she yelled walking into the parlor. Gwen explained what happened with Vicki and Logan "so Damon has the compass" Clover asked and Nora nodded "that's actually a good thing" Clover stated "since if anyone on the council had it they would find you out."

The two vampires nodded agreeing with her "go to bed kids you have school tomorrow" Clover said. Nina smirked "I finally get to see how bad I messed Tiki up."

* * *

**I don't know how long it'll take me to do the next chapter as I have to see how I can fit my Oc's into the episode. If you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me either in a review or a PM  
**


	7. Haunted

Emily set at the kitchen table thinking when Clover came in "Emily how long have you been up" Clover asked her "never went to sleep" Emily replied "I keep having these dreams about vampires."

"Hey it'll get better don't worry" Clover said as everyone came into the kitchen so Clover started making breakfast "they found Vicki last night" Gwen said "that's good" Emily said. Clover laid some pancakes on the table and everyone began eating.

Nina phone rang after she was done eating "yeah Elena" she answered "yeah I'll met you at the Boarding House."

Nina left then came back with her bag "I going to the boarding house" she said "Elena's going and with Vicki being there"

Clover nodded "I'll go" Nora said putting the paper down and going to stand by Nina "Emily get Tyler to take ya" Nina said.

Emily nodded as Nina grabbed Nora's arm and flames appeared around them.

Clover sighed as the flames disappeared "is it too much to ask not to use powers in the house" she asked.

Nik smiled at his mom "yep just be glad we don't use the energy balls, Bursting Balls or Molecular combustion" he said. Clover nodded as the other two agreed with that "I'm just glad you guys have powers that allow you to defend yourselves" Clover said

* * *

At the Boarding House, Damon was about to head out when Flames appeared in the driveway. He raised his eyebrow as the flames died down and Nina and Nora appeared "hello" he said.

The two girls looked at him "wasn't that a neat trick" Damon smirked. Nina smirked at him "that's not my only trick" she said then flicked her hands and a potted plant blew up "that's just one of four."

Nora rolled her eyes "is Elena inside" she asked as Nina and Damon stared each other down. Damon nodded then left with a smirk "what did Athena see in him" Nina asked and Nora shrugged "he was different when he was human" she said.

They walked in the house and saw Elena and Vicki looking at each other.

* * *

At school Emily was walking with her head down trying to find Caroline when she bumped into someone "I'm sorry" the guy said helping Emily pick up her crutches and her purse.

Emily just smiled at him "I'm new here, my name's Johnny Grim" he said but Emily didn't say anything "I take it your Emily Foreman or are is this someone else's journal" Emily giggled at that.

Everyone in the hall was looking at them then were glancing around wondering who would come first Nina or Tyler and some were even making bets.

Tyler and Matt came around the corner just as Johnny helped Emily up and gave her, her crutches "Dude" Tyler said stopping Matt "what" Matt asked. Tyler point to Emily "who is that with Emily" Tyler asked. Matt looked "I think he's new" the quarterback said "let's go introduce ourselves" Tyler said with a smirk.

Before they could get to them Caroline and Bonnie appeared by Emily side "sorry but we have to steal her" Caroline said and Bonnie helped Emily over to the boys "but she's going to be at the haunted house tonight." With that Caroline walked away leaving behind a thoughtful Johnny.

The four looked at Emily "what are you dressing as tonight" Caroline asked before the boys can asked about Johnny. Emily looked at her gratefully "Red Riding Hood" she replied "Nina's a sexy devil." Caroline nodded "ok let's get to class" Bonnie said taking Emily's journal as she would be the less likely to read it. Emily hobbled away "which one should we call" Matt asked "neither Nina will deal with it tonight" Tyler said and the two walked to class.

* * *

Nina set in the dinning room doodling as Vicki and Elena talked when she heard something slam against the wall. So she looked up and saw Vicki holding Elena to the wall by her throat "Vicki let her go" Nina ordered.

Vicki looked at her "I don't see why people are afraid of you" she said to the brunette. Nina smirked and a second later Vicki was thrown across the dinning room "because I can be a major bitch with a punch that can hurt anyone" Nina said.

Vicki sneered then sped away so Nina went to go check Elena "you alright" she asked helping Elena up just as the two older vampires came in.

Nora sped over to them "she threaten me" Elena hissed at the two vampires

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues..." Stefan explained and Nora nodded agreeing with him.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena questioned.

Nora sighed and picked Nina doodle off the table "it's different for everyone, for some it's quick to get use to, while others never get used to it" Nora explained.

"Well, how long before you two learned to control it?" Elena demanded.

"I got it quick because I had Gwen and a very old vampire helping me" Nora explained smiling a little thinking about her sire

"A while." Stefan admitted, "But I didn't have anybody helping me I had to do it on my own. The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your emotions: love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into one urge: hunger."

Nora looked at Stefan ashamed Gwen and her were supposed to help him but the council were on to them so they had to leave Mystic Falls.

"We have to keep her away from Jeremy and Matt" Nina explained as Nora placed the doodle on the table

"She's right, Jeremy can't see her. She might not be able to resist him. And she could hurt him."

"Or worse." Elena threw in.

Stefan looked at her and insisted "I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt. Plus Nora and Gwen won't either."

Nora nodded "Gwen likes Jeremy so she would care if he got hurt plus it goes against what I believe in to let someone get hurt" she said.

Elena sighed "I need to get going."

"Elena." Stefan tried to stop her.

Elena looked back at him, "Please, Stefan, there's only so much I can take"

Elena walked out of the room "she'll come around Stefan don't worry" Nina said then followed Elena out with Nora.

Stefan looked at them then picked up the doodle that Nina draw and chuckled; it was him and Elena at the Founders Party.

* * *

Nina got home and saw Gwen standing tense in the doorway to the parlor "what's going on" Nina asked then walked into the parlor and stopped in her tracks.

Nina and Nora growled "what are you doing here" Nora demand.

Jayden Foreman smirked at them "I was just leaving" he said standing up "think about what I said Clover." He then left

"Mom wants going on" Nina asked as Nik and Emily came in "nothing guys go get ready for the carnival" Clover said hoping her daughter wouldn't push it.

Nina sighed then began helping Emily up the stairs. Clover gestured to the basement "Mom cast a privacy spell down here years ago" Clover comment as Gwen shut the basement door "we can hear everything happening out there but they can't hear what's going on in here."

When they were on ground level Clover turned to the two women that are like family and handed Nora the papers she held "Jayden wants custody of the three kids" Clover explained.

Gwen growled and went to the freezer where they kept the blood bags "but Nina and Nik aren't his" Nora said as Gwen got two blood bags out and threw one to her. Clover sighed "I know but he can still take Emily since she's his blood niece" she stated "I'll ask Liz what I can do"

Before anyone can say anything else there was a knock on the basement door "Mom we're ready" Nina said. Clover looked at the two vampires "keep this between us" she said and the other two nodded. They all headed up to the door "be lucky your real father's not here you wouldn't be a loud out of the house dress like that" Clover comment seeing Nina's costume.

Nina smirked "hey if you got it flaunt it, and I so got it" she said as Emily came into view. Clover shook her head just as Nora phone rang "hello" she answered then her face when shocked "what do you mean you lost her."

Gwen shook her head "see this is why I hate Damon" she comment as Nora hung up "Vicki got loose and still not in control of her emotions" Nora explained "don't worry I'll can take care of myself and Emily" Nina explained "just take Nik and Jo trick-or-treating"

Clover nodded "please be careful" she said and the two teens nodded heading out.

* * *

The two cousin headed over to Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler "a witch really Bonnie" Nina said. Bonnie looked at her "you costume suits you perfectly" Bonnie comment.

Emily rolled her eyes the spotted Johnny coming towards them "hey Nina can you get me some punch" Emily asked. Nina looked at her weird then left to get the drink. A second later Johnny can up "hey Emily" he said and the younger blonde smiled at her.

The three friends just looked on as Nina came back with some cider and punch "Emily" she said handing Emily the punch. Nina looked at the boy she didn't know "hello" she said "Nina Mikaelson" "Johnny Grim" the boy introduced.

Nina smirked as Emily groaned but before Nina could say anything she spotted Elena "I'll be back" Nina said giving a pointed look at Tyler who nodded.

"I'm Caroline" the older blonde

"Bonnie"

"Tyler Lockwood, Emily's best friend" he said holding a hand out for Johnny to shake

"nice to meet you" Johnny said shaking Tyler's hand. The three girls sighed knowing it could have gone worse since Tyler is the go to person for Nina when it comes to Emily.

* * *

Nina walked around the place looking for Vicki or Elena when Damon came up to her "what do you want" Nina asked him. Damon smiled at her "a fresh start" he said causing Nina to give him a glare with her head tilted "you want to know why my family can't be compelled" Nina stated.

Damon chuckled "yeah but I do what to be friends" he said "I guess we can have a new start" Nina said holding her hand out "Nina Mikaelson"

Damon took her hand and brought it to his lips "Damon Salvatore" he said kissing her knuckles. Nina smiled at him "would you have happen to see Vicki or Elena" she asked and Damon shook his head.

Nina nodded then began searching for them again "see you around Damon" she said.

* * *

A little while later Nina checked the back entrance and saw Vicki throwing Elena. Nina flung Vicki against a bus near by but she disappeared under the bus as Stefan came "go get Elena and Jeremy inside" he ordered.

Nina nodded and just as they were about to enter Vicki pushed Jeremy and Nina aside then bit Elena on the shoulder "hey" Nina said then flung Vicki away from Elena. Vicki stood up and went to go attack Nina put Stefan appeared and staked her.

Elena told Stefan to take Jeremy away as she waited with Nina "you ever have to deal with this" Elena asked Nina. Nina glanced at her "yeah I was about five when it happen" Nina began "the first time I used telekinesis"

Just then Damon appeared and him and Elena argue "Nina lets go" Elena said "alright" Nina said then looked at Damon really quick then followed Elena.

Nina split from Elena and went to go get Emily, who was actually talking to Johnny "Emily come on time to go home" Nina said looking at her cousin, not sparing Johnny a glance. Emily nodded and began walking away "what can I have your number" Johnny asked. Emily nodded so they traded phones and put their numbers in there.

The two cousins left "you do know I'm telling Gwen right" Nina said and Emily nodded "how'd you ditch Tyler." Emily smiled at that "I will never tell" she said causing Nina to frown.

* * *

**Ok I have hopefully good plans for the next chapters so it should be out soon**


	8. 162 Candles

**I don't own the first spell I use it's of Wizard of Waverly Place but the second spell I came up on my own**

* * *

Clover set in Liz office after Nina gave the story about Vicki "so he actually showed his face at your house" Liz asked handing Clover some tea. Clover nodded "yeah and he gave me these" Clover said handing the custody papers over to Liz.

Liz looked at them "he thinks your a unfit mother" she laughed then read the rest "he can't take Nina and Nik since they're not his, even legally." The kids father never gave up his parental rights and Clover never asked him to and never asked for child support but he sends some money from time to time.

"But Emily is his blood niece and can take her" Liz said "but I remember Jayden really didn't have anything to do with her at all. So why does he all of a sudden want custody of her."

Clover snorted "cause he a dick" she responded and Liz nodded "is there anything I can do to stop this."

Liz looked at her friend "we could take it to court and have the judge decide" Liz said "I have a feeling anyone that's called to the stand won't say you're a unfit mother."

Clover smiled "thanks Liz" she said standing up "hey I never really liked Jayden anyway, but the brat's dad I did" Liz said hugging the women.

Clover laughed "I have a feeling you'll see him soon" she said winking then left "come on Clover that's not fair" Liz yelled.

* * *

While that was going on Gwen walked into the boarding house "you know there this thing called knocking" Damon said appearing.

Gwen snorted but otherwise ignored him so Damon slammed her against the wall by her throat as a blonde came into the room "you forget who's older" Damon said.

Gwen narrowed her eyes and the next second Damon was against the wall by his throat "ok that charade was getting old" Gwen said as Damon looked at her shocked "Me and Nora are way older then you Damon and older then Katherine."

Gwen let him go then turned to the blonde "Lexi" she said then blurred over to hug her.

Lexi returned the hug "Genie" she said laughing "not that nickname" Gwen groaned "Nikki stills call me that."

Damon looked between the two vampires "how do you know each other" he asked. They both looked at him while linking arms "I sired her" Gwen responded then turned to Lexi "Nora and Clover are going to me surprised to see you."

"How is Clover, she still with that hunk" Lexi asked as the walked away "nope but she been hinting at her getting a boyfriend soon" Gwen responded.

* * *

Nina walked up to the Gilbert House and knocked on the door "who are you and what have you done with Nina" Jeremy asked as he opened the door.

Nina raised an eyebrow "you never knock" Jeremy clarified as Nina walked in "I do to" Nina argued but then laughed "you're right, Elena in her room"

Jeremy nodded so Nina headed up to Elena's room "Elena" she said walking into the room.

She stopped short when she saw feathers flying around "Nina" Bonnie said losing her concretion making the feathers fall.

Nina looked at her "neat trick" she said "but mine's cooler."

The feathers began floating again then Nina flicked her hands making them freeze "are you a witch too" Bonnie asked. Nina snorted "nope, I'm a Charmer" she replied.

Bonnie gasped "Grams told me about them" she said.

* * *

Nikolas and Jo was at the basketball courts playing "so your mom is filing for a divorce" Nik asked his bestfriend and Jo nodded

"yeah but she's going to stay in town since we found out we had ancestors here" she replied as she shot the ball and made it.

Nik looked at her "what" he questioned

"Yeah Mum has a journal from the 10th century" Jo replied "plus she knows about vampires"

Nik was amazed "wow, you're mom's more badass then I thought" he said.

Jo laughed then noticed a blonde man coming out of the school "who's that" she asked.

Nik looked "maybe the high school's new history teacher" he responded holding the ball.

Jo nodded then stole the ball "Jo come on" Nik said trying to swipe the ball.

Jo smiled as she dribbled the ball "come on I thought the only boy Mikaelson can do anything" she said.

The blonde man looked over to them when he heard Nik's last name.

He walked over to them as Nik tried to take the ball "excuse me" the man said. Jo turned around just as Nik lunged for the ball "yes" she asked as Nik straight up. The man smiled "I was wondering if you know where I can find Clover Mikaelson" he asked.

The two tensed "she probably at Charmer's" Nora said walking up to them as she was watching the two play.

The man smiled at her "thanks Nora" he said then walked away.

The two kids looked at the vampire "what the hell" Nik asked her but Nora ignored him and left.

* * *

Nina left the Gilbert's and headed to the Grill to begin her shift "Nina" someone yelled and she turned around to see her brother and his bestfriend "what" she asked.

Nik looked at her "a guy was looking for Mom" she said "and Nora told him where to find her."

Nina began walking "was he hot" she asked and Jo nodded "yep" she said

Nik growled "Nina be serious" he said "Nik if Nora told him then it means he can be trusted" Nina said as they walked into the Grill.

Nina raised an eyebrow at all the people "who threw a party" she asked as Gwen comes up to them "I need Charmer help" she said.

Nina and Nik looked at her "I think Damon is planning something and I need to protect Lexi" Gwen explained.

"Lexi, as in the vampire you turned and is your favorite" Nina asked

Gwen nodded "I'd would ask Clover but she's busy" Gwen said.

The four came up with a plan and Nina went to start work as Emily came in "Emily" Gwen said going over to her "I hear you ditched Tyler and talked to the new guy."

Emily groaned "he's hot" she said hoping Gwen would drop it

"so I still have to meet him, as does Jenna, Clover and Nora" Gwen explained as Lexi came over to them "so Damon is planning something" she said.

Gwen nodded "Lexi, this is Emily Foreman" the older vampire introduced.

Lexi smiled at the shy blonde "nice to met you" she said then turned to her sire "where's the newest Charmer's."

Gwen led her over to Nina who was talking to Damon "Nina" Gwen said causing the muscle of the Charmers to look at her "I like you to met Lexi, Lexi this is Nina."

Lexi smiled at the Charmer who she hadn't seen since she was a baby "I haven't seen you since you were a baby" Lexi told her then turned to her sire "I told you she would grow up to be hot."

Nina raised an eyebrow at that "so you're the one who helps Nora when Gwen goes on a ripper faze" she asked and Lexi nodded.

Gwen rolled her eyes then dragged Lexi over to Nik "Nikki-Nik" Gwen said causing Nik to sigh "I hate that name."

Lexi looked at the boy shocked "you look just like your dad" she said causing Nik to look at her "you're going to be a lady killer when you're older"

Jo laughed "let me guess Lexi" Nik said and Lexi nodded.

* * *

A little while later Lexi was hanging out with Stefan and Gwen was telling Nora the plan they had "so who is this mystery man that has Nik worried" Gwen asked after she finished explaining the plan "an old friend" Nora said smiling.

Gwen looked at her "no way that's who she was hinting at this whole time" she asked and Nora nodded.

Gwen smiled at that then began watching Lexi and Stefan playing pool "you know I think she is a mix of us" Nora commented and Gwen nodded "yep she knows how to party but doesn't attack people cause she's pissed" Gwen stated.

* * *

Nina sighed as she took her break but she then ran into Damon "we need to quit meeting like this" he said.

Nina rolled her eyes "can your ego be any bigger" she questioned him but Damon just smirked.

They both set at the bar "so what has you down" Damon asked her ordering some alcohol "I've been trying to find out who my real father is" Nina said.

Damon glanced at her just as Lexi came over with drinks "The shots are a bribe." Lexi explained to Damon. "I need you to answer a question."

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" She demanded.

Nina glanced at them as she listen to them talk. She then noticed the Sheriff walk in, so she walked away to Gwen "something's going down" Nina said to her just as Liz reached the two vampires at the bar.

Lexi got injected with vervain and the deputies dragged her away "let's go" Gwen said holding onto Nina then sped away to the alley where they took Lexi "do it" Gwen ordered.

Nina nodded then flicked her hands freezing everyone besides her Gwen and Lexi "Lexi" Gwen said and Lexi walked over to them "thanks" Lexi said.

Nina nodded then began a spell "_why be alone when you can whip up a Lexi clone_." A clone of Lexi appeared beside them and speeds over to the the cops.

Gwen picks up Lexi the speeds away with Nina on her back. When they got around the corner everyone un-froze.

Clone Lexi started attacking people until Damon came in and staked her and then put her in the police car.

* * *

Gwen stopped when she got to the Mikaelson Manor "Nina invite her inside" Gwen said "Lexi come in" Nina said.

Gwen sped over to the couch on place Lexi down just as Clover came in with a blood bag since Nora called her and told her what happened. Lexi sips it "thanks" she said.

Gwen knelled down "listen Lexi everyone thinks you're dead now" Gwen began "so I want you to do something for me"

Lexi nodded "I need you to make sure no vampire knows about the Doppelganger. If someone does kill them" Gwen ordered "Plus I want you to stay in contact with Klaus and Elijah."

Lexi looked at her "what about my boyfriend" she asked "take him with you" Gwen said knowing what's it like to be away from your true love.

"I can make a daylight ring" Clover said and Gwen nodded so Nina left to get a choker "unlike witches, we Charmers can power any jewelery to let you walk in the day light"

Nina came back and handed Clover the choker with a purple gem and Clover began the spell while making the area around the choker bright as the sun "_power this choker with my concern, so this vampire won't burn_."

Clover gave the choker to Lexi, who put it on "lets see if it works" Nina said and Clover nodded focusing on Lexi, making as bright as the sun around the blonde vampire but she didn't burn.

Lexi smiled as Clover stopped her power "I can't think you enough" Lexi said to them. Gwen smiled at her "no problem but you gotta go now before Stefan comes to tell me what happened" she said and Lexi nodded hugging the girls one last time then left.

* * *

An hour later everyone was back home and Clover was humming as she cooked supper "is Mom on something" Nik asked his sister "I have no idea" Nina replied back.

Nora rolled her eyes at the two teens Gwen came back in from talking to Stefan "so Stefan believes that it was the real Lexi killed" she said sitting down at the table where Emily was writing in her journal "I hate having to lie to him about this" Nora said "they're best friends."

"I know, I would kill the person that staked you" Gwen said to Nora "after I let Elijah deal with them."

Clover placed some spaghetti on the table "if a vampire stake either of you two it would be plain suicide" she said "father would undagger Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah just for it"

Gwen smiled at that "true" she said as Nora got bowls and forks out "Emily you have a doctors appointment tomorrow for your ankle" Clover said and Emily nodded.

The family then carried on eating while they teased each other "Gwen I'm going to kill you" Nina said after she made a joke about her and Damon.

Gwen laughed at her "what you two were so flirting earlier." The others laughed as Nina glared at the older vampire.

* * *

**Powers**:

**Clover:** Sparkling (Teleportion)

Healing

Telepathy

Photokinesis- ability to create and manipulate light.

Empathic

**Nina:** Flaming (Teleportion)

Telekinesis

Molecular Immobilization

Molecular Combustion

Brusting Balls

**Nik**: Lightning Teleportion

Premonition

Force-Fields

Pressurization- induce a high pressure on someone's skull

Energy Balls

* * *

**Does anyone have a good name that Damon can call Nina, Emily, Nik and Jo since he has a nickname for everyone. I really can't come up with any so if you have any ideas leave it in a review or PM me  
**


	9. History Repeating

Nina set in history waiting for the new teacher to arrive when Bonnie came in looking like crap

A second later the new teacher came in "Good Morning everyone." he began and started to write his name on the board

"are you ok" Elena and Emily mouthed to Bonnie and she shrugged her shoulders

Nina had a Gwen moment as her friends liked to call them and began checking out the new teacher

"Alrighty." he said turning to the class

"Alaric Saltzman. Its mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas.

"I however was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably wanna pronounce it A-L-E-R-I-C but it's A-L-A-R-I-C. Okay ? So you can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher." Ric smiled awkwardly at the students

* * *

After class the four girls began walking away "And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's Church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie finished explaining her dream

"And you always see your ancestor Emily" Emily asked and Bonnie nodded

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked them

"Yep" Nina said

"You know, two weeks ago I'd say no but..." Elena said.

"I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie admitted.

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked but Nina knew why since ghost only haunt people when they want the person to know something

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and this medallion was hers; a witch's talisman." Bonnie held up the amber crystal

Nina frowned and when she went to touch it she felt her power being drained. So she took her hand away from it "And it all started when you got the necklace?" she wondered. Bonnie nodded.

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said, looking down at it.

"Okay, so what does Grams say?" Elena asked.

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop." She said.

Just then a classmate came up to them "Nina, Mr. Saltzman wants to see you" the boy said and Nina nodded "I'll see you guys later" Nina said then walked away.

* * *

Nina walked to the classroom and met Jeremy on the way "this can't be good" Nina commented causing Jeremy to laugh as they got to the room.

The teenage boy knocked on the door "Hey Mister Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert and this is Nina Mikaelson. You wanted to see us?" Jeremy asked.

Mr. Saltzman put down his sandwich he was eating as the two teens came to stand in front of his desk "Did you know that your old teacher had a jackass file" Alaric said "No joke. It's typed on a label. It has all the ...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you two"

Nina smiled at that "Gwen's going to be so proud" she commented causing Jeremy to laugh and Alaric to shake his head

"Don't worry about it." Alaric continued standing up and throwing the file in the trash."I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... let's talk about grades."

Nina looked confused since her grades aren't that bad but she listened to the teacher explain extra credit to Jeremy "thanks" Jeremy then left.

Nina looked at the teacher "why am I here I have good grades" she asked him.

Alaric sighed taking a portfolio that has Nina's and Nik's name on it "you're here because of this" he said. Nina looked confused as she took the portfolio but before she could ask the bell rang "go you're going to be late for class."

* * *

After school the Clover, Nik and Jo was at the Grille "so this person that was looking for me, was he hot" Clover asked and Jo nodded as Jenna and Jeremy came over "hey" Jenna said sitting down

Clover smiled at her best friend "hot guy was looking for me" she told her

Jenna smiled at her "so you have a court date yet" she asked and Clover shook her head "no, Liz is supposed to bring me papers with all the information on it" Clover said.

Jenna nodded then looked at a man that was alone "I recognize him from somewhere" she stated. "that's the new history teacher" Jeremy said. Jo looked over to the man "he was the one looking for Clover yesterday" she said. Clover didn't bother looking "Jenna is he hot" she asked and Jenna nodded.

Nik shook his head then spotted Damon "see ya" he said heading over to Damon.

Nik hopped on the stool beside the vampire "vampire" he said.

Damon looked at him "Nina's kid brother" he responded "I'm Nikolas Mikaelson" Nik introduced.

Damon smirked at him "you have the same powers as your sister" he asked and Nik shook his head "nope, I have four different ones" he said and Damon nodded.

* * *

Nina and Emily stood in the Manor looking at the portfolio that Alaric gave Nina "I think we should wait for Nik" Emily asked.

Nina ignored her and opened the portfolio "papers" she said then began pulling them out. A picture fell out of them and Emily picked it up "no way" she said. Nina looked at her then stole the picture "no way" Nina repeated.

* * *

Clover and Jenna talked to Jeremy as Jo and Nik played pool with Damon

"Have you picked a topic?" Clover asked Jeremy

Jeremy shook his head "No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."

Jenna smiled "That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff."

"or ask Nora, that's how I past history" Clover said "ain't that the truth" Jenna muttered

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the two "What stuff?" he questioned

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet."

"I hated history" Clover said "I only got by because of Nora and my senior year boyfriend. Those were good study sessions"

Jenna glared "that's so not fair your boyfriend was a history nut and hot" she complained just as Alaric came over "you liked him because he punched Logan in the face" Clover said.

Jeremy rolled his eyes "Mr. Saltzman" he said and the two women looked up at that.

Alaric smiled "Jeremy. What's up, man?" he said.

Clover smiled and nudged Jenna "This is my aunt Jenna and her best friend Clover Mikaelson" Jeremy said

"Jenna, Clover nice to see you again" Alaric said smiling at them

"wait you know each other" Jeremy asked and the adults nodded

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance." Jenna said

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression." Alaric explained.

Clover smiled at him "you made a good impression when you punched Jayden and Logan in the face."

Jeremy looked between Alaric and Clover then at his aunt, who nodded.

Just then Nina walked in and headed over to Damon "get me alcohol" she told him. Damon looked at her and nodded then headed to the bar "what's with you" Nik asked.

Nina handed him the picture "what you think this could be our dad" Nik asked and Nina nodded "look how happy Mom is I wonder why she got back with Jayden" Nina asked.

Nina then noticed her mom, Jenna and Alaric at the bar just as Damon came over with Stefan "here" Damon said giving Nina the drink.

Nina was about to take it when a voice stopped her "Nina Lucilla Mikaelson don't even think about it."

Nina looked over and saw her mom looking over her shoulder at her "sorry" Nina said to her.

Clover rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Jenna and Alaric "so Jenna what happened to Logan" Alaric asked.

Jenna scowled at him "lying cheating bastard" she said "but he left me alone for awhile after you punched him"

Alaric laughed "what about you, Rick, did you marry" Clover asked taking a drink of her beer even though she knows what happened with him "The basics...Fell in Love..._again_, married young, my wife died."

Jenna looked at him shocked "Oh. Wow." she said

Alaric laughed awkwardly "Yeah, That's always a good conversation stopper.

"What happened?" Jenna questioned

Alaric shrugged "Well, you, me and the ... North Carolina police department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case."

"So why'd you move here, besides the obvious?" Jenna questioned

"A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's ... got a rich history."

Alaric smiled at them just as Liz came over to Clover with a packet "Clover" Liz said placing the packet in front of the Charmer "everything you need to know and I got you a lawyer."

Clover nodded "thanks Liz" she said "no problem" Liz said then noticed Alaric "so this what you were hinting at the other day."

Clover smiled innocently at Liz "I don't know what you are talking about" she said.

Liz shook her head turning to Alaric "if you happen to punch Jayden do it when's nobody's around" she told him then left.

With Nina and Nik they watched their mom "Charmers, Jo" Stefan said getting their attention. They looked at him "you want to head to the football field" Stefan continued and they nodded "let me go tell Mom" Nina said.

Nina walked over to the bar "Mom, me, Nik and Jo are going with Stefan" she said to Clover.

Clover looked at her "where's Emily" she questioned "with Gwen and Nora at home" Nina replied "I need to go but I have something to ask you when I get home"

Clover nodded so Nina walked over to the others "Ms. Mikaelson" Damon said offering his arm to her. Nina looked at it then sighed and took it

Jenna glanced at them "what's going on with Nina and that guy" she asked and Clover shrugged "I'll ask her tonight" Clover responded

* * *

At the football field the vampires were on the field as the others were on the sidelines.

Nina laughed as Stefan tackled Damon "that was funny" she said going over to them with the other two.

Stefan looked at her as Damon began talking "I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with Booze and darts,sentimental with football,and now starry night." He then set up and looked down at his brother "What do you want, Stefan? "

Stefan sighed casting Nina a apologetic look "It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out,to truly understand what she did to us."

Nina fist clenched at that knowing that was true since according to Gwen, Athena and Damon were inseparable before Katherine came. Nina winced grabbing her head as Damon and Stefan argued.

Nik noticed and led her to a bench close by "Nina what's wrong" he asked as the brothers came over "nothing Nikkie" Nina said but the pain got to much and she past out.

"shit" Nik said catching Nina before she fell "you don't see that everyday" Josephine stated "not helping" Nik growled.

Stefan went to check Nina's pulse but before he could Nina eyes snapped open "Nina are you all right" Nik asked.

Nina smiled warmly at him "yes I am fantastic" she responded standing up.

The four was confused "I must go" she said then disappeared in a tornado "I know for a fact Nina teleport is flames" Damon said just as Stefan phone rang.

Nik groaned at that "_**look, look, I need the book**_" he canted and the next second the family spell book appeared in his hands. He flipped to a page and cursed "where's Damon" Jo asked looking around not seeing the vampire

Stefan hung up the phone "you two get home and tell Gwen and Clover" he said to them. Nik nodded grabbing the Jo and they disappeared in a flash of lightning

* * *

At Fell's church Nina and Bonnie stood facing each other "Emily" Nina greeted "Athena" Bonnie/Emily greeted.

Nina/Athena smiled as Bonnie/Emily began drawing on the ground with a stick "you never let me have any fun" Nina/Athena pouted as Damon came onto the scene "Hello Emily. You look different" he said

Nina/Athena smiled at him as the other two talked "Damon you look the same" she said after Bonnie/Emily put him against a tree "Athena" Damon asked shocked.

She smirked "Don't worry, your new buddy will be back in control soon" she said.

* * *

Clover and Alaric walked up the steps to the Manor "So anything interesting happen lately" Alaric asked

"yeah Jayden's back filing for custody of the kids" Clover said.

Alaric eyes narrowed at that "why after all this time" he asked "cause he's a dick, who needs a punch in the face again" Clover responded smiling at him.

Alaric chuckled as the door open and there stood Nik "Mom, we have a problem" he said glancing at Alaric "I think this is my que to leave" Alaric said then left

Clover waved to him as he drove away then walked into the house "ok what's wrong" she asked going into the living room and set down on the couch "I think Nina's been possessed by Athena" Nik stated.

Clover raised an eyebrow so the boy explained "Nina was holding her head then she passed out from the pain. When she woke up she smiled lovingly at me then disappeared by whirling."

Clover frowned "Gwen go to Fell's Church" she called knowing Gwen could hear her. The only response she got was the sound of the front door opening and closing

* * *

Bonnie/Emily was still drawing on the ground as Stefan came and pulls Damon off the tree "That hurts. Ugh. This is why I feed on people." he stated

"Stefan." Bonnie/Emily said.

Stefan looked at Bonnie/Emily and said, "Hello, Emily."

"What am I" Nina/Athena pouted and Stefan looked at her "Athena" he asked surprised.

The Charmer nodded with a smirk as Bonnie/Emily began talking again

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

Stefan looked confused "What do you mean evil?"

Damon got up slowly and groaned, "Emily, I swear to God, I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily insisted firmly to Damon.

Gwen then appeared on the scene "Athena" she called and the Charmer looked at her as the Salvatore's argued with the witch "why are you here" Gwen asked her narrowing her eyes "I came to tell you and Damon something" Athena stated

"You saved everyone in the church?" Gwen heard Stefan asked and her head snapped to him at that

"With one comes all."

Damon grabbed a hold of Stefan and told him, "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine."

Stefan grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, "I knew I shouldn't have believed a word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."

Gwen sped over to them "Emily did you save _him_ to" she asked the witch, who nodded

"There is nothing innocent about these people. And don't think for a second that it won't happen again. They know too much. They'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Let's not forget the Mikaelson's. Trust me."

Athena narrowed her eyes at that "The Charmer's have been hidden longer then vampires. We know how to protector ourselves" she said

"Things are different now." Emily said

Gwen looked at Athena "don't do this" Damon begged

"I can't free them. I won't." She stared coldly at him now. Emily looked upwards and yelled, "Incendia!"

The figure drew lite and it showed a pentagram

"No. No, no, no. Please." He begged.

Athena looked at Damon sadly as she came to Gwen's side.

Emily threw the necklace into the air and Artemis sent a fireball at it.

Emily left Bonnie's body but Athena stayed

Damon then attacked Bonnie until Gwen ripped him away from her

As Stefan and Elena took care of Bonnie Athena walked over to Damon "Damon" she said putting a hand on his arm.

Damon looked at her "what" he snapped

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but I'm not one to follow rules" Athena began

"There has been no Doppelgangers ever in my family" she said "don't screw it up"

Damon looked at her confused just as Stefan came over "Stefan" Athena said "thank you for keeping your promise"

Stefan smiled at her then gave her a hug "your welcome" he said.

Athena smiled at the two then left the two brothers "Gwen let's head home"

Gwen glared at her "why didn't you tell me" she said "I didn't know until I died" Athena sighed "Gwen I understand it's your son in there but I couldn't let the others out"

Gwen glared at her still as Athena grabbed her arm and they disappeared in a tornado

* * *

They landed in the living where everyone was waiting "Athena" Nora greeted and Athena smiled at her "that's so weird seeing her smile" Nik commented resulting in getting a whack upside the head by his mom

Athena laughed at that "I came to worn you of something" she said becoming serious "The ring is cursed."

Everyone looked confused "the witch bitch is looking for a way of undoing her mistake" Athena finished "that's all I'm a loud to tell you."

Clover sighed "thank you" she said and Athena nodded, then collapsed making Gwen catch her.

Clover ran over to her over to her "Nina" she called and the teen groaned while holding her head "I never want to get possessed again" she said.

Gwen set her on the ground "what did she mean" Emily asked Clover who shrugged "I don't know" she said

Nina glanced at Gwen "what did she mean when she said your son" Nina asked.

Nora head snapped to them at that "what" she asked

Gwen sighed "I have a son" Gwen began sitting down and Nora set beside her "I thought he died in 1864 with the other vampires."

The non-vampires looked confused "I didn't know you had a kid before you were turned" Clover stated

Gwen shook her head "I didn't, I had him when I was a vampire" she said shocking everyone minus Nora.

"It was a year before we met Nora. I was getting sick and I was worried so I went to go see Hera's mum and she was confused" Gwen began "then she called past charmers and they told me I somehow got pregnant. We don't know how or why me. But my son grew like a normal baby until he was 18 then he just stopped aging"

Clover gasped feeling Gwen's pain which is weird since she never could feel any vampires feelings before.

Gwen looked at the people she considers family "but he's trapped in a tomb under Fell's church, he's alive" she said smiling now.

The others smiled at her "that's good" Emily said smiling.

Nina stood up and left then returned with the portfolio she was gave this morning and handed it to her mother along with the picture "where did you get these" Clover asked looking at the picture with a smile

Nina narrowed her eyes "my new hot history teacher" she said. Clover laughed as Gwen looked at her "hot teacher" she questioned and Nina nodded.

Clover opened to portfolio and took the papers out "did you look at any of these" she asked and Nina shook her head "is he our father" she asked her mom.

Clover sighed "yeah he is" she responded.

Nina made a face "I checked out my own dad gross" she stated "wait Alaric's back in town" Gwen asked and Clover nodded "are you getting back with him."

Clover shrugged at her "come on time for bed" she said to her kids "fine but we're talking tomorrow" Nina said then began walking away "Nik where's JoJo."

Nik looked at her "I dropped her off at her house" he said as they started for the stairs.

Before they could climb them they heard wolves howl causing all the Charmers heads to snap up "Nina" Clover ordered and Nina flamed to where the wolves were.

When she got there she saw them standing by a girl who was curled into a ball "hey boy what's wrong" Nina asked the alpha of the pack.

For some reason the Charmers have always been able to understand wolves, some thinks it's because their familiars are wolves.

The alpha looked at her then whined pointing his nose at the girl curled in a ball. It would appear that the wolves were hunting when a younger wolf came limping into the pack. When it passed out the wolf became the girl.

Nina frowned since the full moons not until tomorrow then recognized the familiar hair

"Josephine" Nina said walking over to the girl, who slowly came out of her ball.

Joey looked at her crying "he killed her, Nina" she said confusing Nina just as sparks appeared.

Clover gasped seeing the girl Nina was holding "what happen" Clover asked debating whether or not to heal her "Dad killed Mum" Joey told her causing the Charmers to gasp and the wolves to growl "when he saw that I was there he turned to me with the gun. I was so scared and the next second I felt something shift with in me and blacked out. The next think I remember is seeing Nina"

Clover and Nina traded looks "let's get her to the house" Clover said and Nina nodded disappearing in flames with Joey.

Clover turned to the Alpha "thank you for calling us and looking after her" she said petting the wolf's head.

The alpha nuzzled her face "I need to get home so thank you" Clover said then disappeared in sparks.

* * *

**I'm Sorry it took so long. But if you guys have any ideas please leave them in a review or PM. or a good name for Gwen's son  
**


	10. The Turning Point

The next morning Nina woke up to her alarm ringing and when she went to go shut it off she felt someone holding her.

She looked down and saw a familiar red head and last night came back to her.

When Nina got home Jo wouldn't let her go and when she went to go put her down Jo starting screaming. So Jo slept with Nina that night.

Nina's door open and Clover stuck her head in "hey, how's she doing" she asked. Nina glanced down at the fourteen year old "good she slept through the night. But that might have to do with that potion you gave her" Nina said and Clover nodded.

Nina untangled herself and went to go get clothes for the day "go to the bathroom I'll watch her" Clover said sitting down on the bed by Jo.

Nina nodded leaving the room and as soon as she left Jo woke up "Nina" she called out sitting up "shh, she went to the bathroom" Clover said rubbing Jo's back.

Jo looked at her "what's going to happen to me" she asked as Gwen came into the room "I have no living relatives"

Gwen frowned "you're going to live here, you basicly do anyway" she said causing the two on the bed to look at her "yeah I can talk to Liz and she'll probably let me" Clover smiled at Jo.

Jo gave her a little smile back "now you're staying home from school today" Clover told her.

Jo nodded curling up to her side just as Nina came in "me and Emily are going to head to school early" she said grabbing her bag by her desk

"ok" Clover responded. Nina came over and gave Jo a hug "I'll see you after school" Nina said as Jo returned the hug.

Nina waved her family bye and walked out of her room "Emily let's go" she yelled walking downstairs, then they all heard a crash and cussing "Emily tripped" Clover told them.

A few minutes later Gwen and Clover saw Emily pass the door rubbing her forehead.

A minute later they heard the front door slam shut "come on let's go downstairs, I'll make you something to eat" Clover said getting off the bed and Jo followed her "Gwen go get the spell book and the box of candles."

Gwen nodded speeding away to the study to get the items.

Clover then led Jo downstairs and into the kitchen where they saw Nora at the stove and Nik at the table "I was up early do I started breakfast" Nora explained putting pancakes on the table.

Gwen then came in with the spell books and candles "thanks Gwen" Clover said sitting at the table with the book "what are you doing" Nik asked with a mouthful of food "don't talk with your mouth full" Clover told him "Nina told me that the wolves said Jo was a wolf before she passed out"

The others looked confused "I know for a fact I'm not a werewolf since I never killed anyone" Jo whispered.

"plus the full moon's tonight" Nik said

Clover nodded "I know, so I remember Mom telling me about Lucilla's best friend Eva, the same thing happened to her"

Gwen looked at Clover "you mean Eva Gasper, Klaus told me about her" she said "wait Gasper"

Gwen looked at Jo "maybe you're a descendent of hers"

Jo shrugged "Mum did have a journal of the 10th century" she chocked out as tears fell from her eyes. Clover got tears in her eyes feeling Jo's pain as Nora, who finished cooking, hugged her.

Clover got a determined look on her face "I'm going to summon Lucilla" she said standing up from the table and walking to the living room with the book and box of candles.

The others then followed her "someone take Nik to school" Clover said "I'll teleport to a secluded area" Nik told her "ok but be careful" Clover said "don't worry if anyone sees me I'll do a memory spell" Nik told her grabbing his backpack then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Clover shook her head "both are like their father, I swear" she muttered and the vampires laughed at that.

Clover began setting up five candles in a loose circle then began lite them "you guys ready" she asked knowing this would be the first time the vampires met the first Charmer.

The vampires nodded as Jo clung to Nora. Clover then began chanted while thinking about Lucilla

_'Hear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the _

_Other side_

_Come to me _

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide'_

Orbs appeared in the circle and when they died down they all saw the first Charmer standing there "Mother" Clover greeted with a smile

* * *

Nina and Emily arrived at school and Nina scowled as Johnny came towards them "Emily, cute shirt" he greeted, Emily shirt says _I'm not shy, I'm just examining my pray_ "thanks, Tyler got it for me" Emily smiled.

Nina gagged "Come on Em" she said dragging her cousin away.

When they got to their lockers Emily looked at her cousin "so when are you going to confront your dad" she asked and Nina shrugged "not today since I'm likely to exploded if I did" Nina responded.

Emily looked at her confused "full moon" Nina clarified and Emily nodded. Every full moon Nina is easily angered so she avoids situations where she can go off.

Emily then noticed the banners for career day "are we going to career day" she asked and Nina nodded

The two began walking to class just as Tyler called to them "hey I heard want happen from Mom. How's Joey holding up" he asked them.

They sighed "not good, Mom's going to see if she can live with us now" Nina told him "that should be easy, she practicality lives with you anyways" Tyler pointed out and the cousins nodded.

* * *

The end of the day the cousins went to the middle school to pick up Nik. When they did they headed to Charmer's "you do know that if someone looks at Jo with pity, she's going to go off right" Emily asked the other two and they nodded.

They entered the shop and saw Jo sitting in the corner staring at nothing "good you guys are here" Clover said coming out of the back "a unknown vampires in town."

Emily groaned at that "we never had this many vampire problems before the Salvatore Brothers came" she complained "hey at least I get to use my powers more" Nina told her.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Nik walked over to Jo "so are you going to career fair with us" Nina asked her mom. Clover looked at them "might as well" she responded "I'll watch Joey and Nik" Nora said from the register "I'm coming" Gwen announced appearing behind Nina.

* * *

That night the four was at the career fair "so what's the point of this" Gwen asked bored "to help kids determine what they want to be" Clover told her "why did you even come."

Gwen smiled just as Jenna appears with Elena "hey guys" Clover smiled at them "Scum Fell is here" Jenna told them.

The four frowned at that "seriously I want to hit that guy" Clover said just as Alaric came up to them "hey Elena, Nina, Emily, Jenna and Clover" he greeted.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman" the teens greeted.

Gwen glanced at him and got a Cheshire cat grin "the one that got away" she said.

Clover groaned as Jenna laughed "Gwen nice to know that you haven't changed" Alaric said. Nina rolled her eyes at that as Alaric turned to Clover "I figured you'd be here" he said

"I have to help Nina find a career that doesn't involve anything illegal" Clover joked.

Nina glared as everyone else laughed "we'll be going" Jenna said then dragged a protesting Gwen away as the teens left.

* * *

Gwen walked outside and took out her phone "I know who the unknown is" she said when Nora picked up "Logan Fell...I know they're safe in the house and they know how to protect theirselves"

Gwen then hung up leaning on the rail outside as Nina comes to stand beside her "were they always like that" Nina asked Gwen "yeah, they were" Gwen replied "why did she leave him then" Nina questioned

Gwen sighed "that's for your mother to tell you" she said and they both began looking at the moon

* * *

A little while later the mayor came out with Tyler and Jeremy but didn't see the girls leaning over head.

They watched as the mayor tries to get to the two boys to fight then watch as Alaric came out and Nina held back a laugh when Alaric responded to the Mayor's question "No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag."

The mayor was mad "Don't talk to me like that. I could have you job like this" he snaps his fingers

"Ah, you do that and then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?" Alaric said and the two girls were enjoying watching with grins on their faces

"Just watch yourself" Mayor

"Ok" Alaric said and with that said the Mayor and Tyler leaves

Alaric then turned to Jeremy "You alright?" he asked

Nina then busted out laughing with Gwen making the two look over to them "I just gained a ass load of respect for you" Nina laughed "I wanted to bust out laughing when you called him a douchebag"

Alaric smiled at her as Jeremy laughed along with them

* * *

Nora stood beside Damon as he began questioning Logan after he hit him (Logan) with a tire iron

"Now, were gonna try this one more time. Who turned you?"

Logan coughed before he answered him, "I told you, I don't know."

"This tire iron could take your head clean off. Is that your final answer?" Damon asked him

Logan looked at him in disgust, "How can you side with them?"

Damon glared at him, "I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off, I want you dead."

Nora sighed putting her hair in a ponytail and then toke off her jacket "Damon stand back" she said walking towards them.

Damon stood back and Nora handed him her jacket. Logan tried to get away but Nora was in front of him in a second "Fell, I'm only going to ask nicely once who turned you" she asked.

Logan snarled at her then tried attacking her. Nora sighed and had a hand in his chest before anyone could blink "I hate Newbie Vampires" she stated gripping his heart as Damon appeared beside her amazed "now I'm going to ask again who turned you" she asked as Logan gasped.

"I don't know" he said

"Well, you're screwed" Damon said as Nora got ready to rip his heart out

"Wait! I do know." Logan yelled holding onto Nora's arm that was in his chest

The older two vampires looked at each other then at Logan "you're lying" Nora said

"You think you're the only one who wants in that tomb, underneath the old church?"

Nora released his heart and took her hand out of his chest "If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon said

"I am not lying. There's another way to break the spell. We can help you." Logan begged. "Meet me at the old church." Nora saw a car come around the corner and sped away since Liz didn't know she there.

* * *

Later that night Nora, Gwen and Nina stood hiding in the woods by the old Fell's warehouse "why are we here" Nina whispered.

The two vampires looked at her "just watch" Gwen smirked just as Logan came out.

Logan goes to his car when he hears a noise he turns to the noise but doesn't see anyone. When he turns around he see's Alaric standing there "whoa" Nina breathed amazed that Alaric appeared like that.

The older two vampires traded looks. Nina couldn't hear what they were saying but when she saw Logan face change she brought her hand up about to throw a bursting ball when Gwen put a hand over her's "watch" she said.

Nina looked at her then back at the two men just in time to see Alaric stake Logan "cool" she said "my dad's awesome"

As Ric walked away the three followed from the woods "I know you three are there" he called when they got far enough away.

The three stepped out of the woods "now if only you could do that with Jayden" Gwen commented

Alaric smiled at her "I wish" he said then glanced at Nina "you read those papers yet."

Nina raised an eyebrow "I knew Jayden wasn't my father for awhile and I saw the picture of you and mom when she was pregnant with me and Mom confirmed it" she said "I don't read unless I have to"

Alaric smiled at her "that's your mom in you" he explained.

Nina laughed "Come one guys let's head to the manor" Nora said putting a hand on Nina's shoulder as Gwen put her hand on Nina's other one.

Nina looked at Alaric "she was talking about you too" she said holding out her handing.

Alaric sighed taking Nina's hand and a second later the group disappeared in flames.

* * *

Flames appeared in the Manor's study and Alaric stumbled after the flames disappeared "I hate teleporting" he said just as the the study door opened.

Clover laughed having heard what he said "come on I got dinner ready" she said and the vampires sped away with Nina following "come get to know your kids Ric"

Alaric sighed and followed Clover down the hall to the dinning room.

When they got there it was in chaos "how does it become this chaotic in a few seconds" the hunter asked.

Clover chuckled "this is normal" she said then whistled causing everyone to stop and look at her "we have a guest so behave."

Everyone stared at Alaric "you can sit by the brat" Nina said pointing to her brother, who glared at her for the name.

Alaric shook his head while sitting down beside his son.

The rest of dinner was normal as it can be for the Mikaelson's since Gwen kept on pestering Emily about Johnny, Nina and Nik were trading insults, Nora and Alaric was talking history while Clover and Jo set backed and watched

* * *

**Don't worry you'll find out what Lucilla said to Clover about Jo soon. Next chapter has very little to deal with the episode it's more of a bonding between Nina, Nik and Alaric. So if anyone has ideas of how they should bond fill free. **


	11. Bloodlines

Nina was laying on her stomach sleeping with a smile on her face when the bed was tipped over "come on kid" Gwen laughed as Nina muttered on the floor "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to make it slow and painful"

Nina got up and threw a bursting ball but Gwen ran making the ball hit the wall "what was that" Clover called up the stairs "nothing" Nina called back

Nina then got dressed and headed downstairs "Nina did you throw a bursting ball at Gwen" Clover asked as the teen came into the kitchen.

Nina nodded "no dangerous powers in the house" Clover said then looked at Gwen "and you quit tipping her bed over"

Gwen pouted but nodded along with Nina "I've been meaning to ask what did Lucilla say" Nik asked as Jo came in .

Jo nodded at Clover "you guys remember the story I told you about shifters" Clover asked the teens and they nodded "yeah it bored me to sleep" Nina said

Clover rolled her eyes "anyway Lucilla told us it wasn't a myth. Her best friend and self be claim protector Eva Gasper was one" she said shocking them "and Joey is a descendant of Eva's"

Jo looked at they shocked faces "so you can turn into any animal you want" Nina asked. Jo nodded "seems like it" she said then shifted "I'm going to go with Klaus and he's going to help me to control it"

Nik frowned "what you're leaving" he asked and Jo nodded "yeah, he's going to pose as my uncle."

Clover looked at the time "you guys better go" she said to them "I have to hide all the pictures of Elena before Klaus' gets here"

"I'll do it just drive them to school and go to work" Nora said and Clover nodded

* * *

Clover dropped the kids off at school and headed to the bakery "Clover" Stefan said as she was unlocking the door. She looked at him "have you seen Elena" he asked following Clover in.

Clover shook her head "did see find out see looks like Katherine" she asked and Stefan nodded "thanks Clover, I might come by later to see if you can locate her" he said then left.

Clover shook her head with a smile going in back to start making some stuff after flipping the close sign to open.

It was after school and Emily came in "Nina said she's going to hang out with Mr. Saltzman today" she said to Clover, who nodded "that's good she's making an effort to get to know him" Clover said just as the oven dinged "can you man the register"

Emily nodded so Clover headed in back just as the bell above the door rang

Emily smiled "can I help you" she asked looking at the blonde man "yes love I was wondering if you can tell me where I can find the Charmer's" he asked.

Emily smiled dropped at that "who" she asked

The man smirked "love, Gwen gave me pictures of all the people living with them and I know you're one of them" he said.

Just then Clover came back with a tray of cookies "Father" she said surprised.

Emily looked at her shocked "you mean this is Klaus" she asked and Clover nodded "Emily take him to the Manor" Clover said and Emily nodded.

* * *

With Nina she was raiding the fridge in Alaric's apartment "so I have a questioned how did you find out our family secret" she asked pulling out a beer.

"Put the beer back your mom will kill me" Alaric said coming into the room with a photo album causing Nina to put it back with a pout "and I was walking your mom home one night from the park and a vampire attack us and your mom sent him away with a spell"

Nina nodded searching the cabinets for a mug then poured her some coffee "what's with the photo album" she asked sitting down besides him.

Alaric smiled "picture of me and Clover and some of your baby pictures" he said.

Nina took the binder and began flipping through the pictures but one made her stop "is that Mom" she asked shocked. Alaric laughed at the picture she was pointing at "Clover wasn't anything like she is now" he said

The picture was of Clover in a skimpy dress that showed her cleavage "wow" Nina said then went back to flipping trough photos.

She stopped on one again "what the hell am I wearing" she asked.

Alaric looked and snorted "your mother thought it would be cool if you were a princess for your first Halloween"

Nina scowled "and you didn't stop her because" she asked and Ric shrugged "I could never really say no to her but I took you out and got you dirty so you were something else" he said pointing to a picture were the princess dress was covered in mud and Ric was holding her laughing "Gwen took the picture"

Nina smiled "so what was I" she questioned "a devil" Ric answered and Nina snickered as someone knocked on the door.

Ric went to open it and saw Nik standing there "come in" Ric said and they both went over to Nina who was still flipping trough the album "even back then, you were a hooligan" Nik commented looking at a picture

The picture was of Nina throwing mud at Gwen "no wonder she picks on me" Nina commented.

Ric smiled at his two kids "dude get out of my space" Nina said pushing Nik off the couch since he was leaning on her.

Ric snorted "I got some home movies of you guys" he said as Nik stood up and touched Nina's head causing her to cry out "Nikolas Oliver stop" Ric snapped at him.

Nik took his hand away and Nina brought her hand up and sent Nik flying to the arm chair "Nina Lucilla" Ric barked.

Nina smirked crossing her arms "let's just watch the movies" she said as Nik righted himself.

Ric pinched the bridge of his nose then walked over to the movies "I swear you two" he muttered putting a movie and and went to go sit on the couch.

The movie began playing

_A baby Nina appeared on screen playing with someone's arm trying to get their attention and when she didn't she crossed her arms with a pout_

"that hasn't changed" Nik laughed

_The person behind the camera laughed "what's wrong baby" Clover asked._

_Nina looked at the camera then back at the arm and began hitting it and talking in baby babel "I swear you're just like your father" Clover said _

_Nina narrowed her eyes "Dada" she said hitting the arm again._

_Clover gasped "what did you say" she asked_

Nina looked shocked since her mom never told her, her first word

_Nina kept hitting the arm "Dada, Dada" she said._

"_Alaric wake your ass up" Clover said and there was a sound of something hitting someone and someone groaning_

"She threw a book at me" Alaric told them causing them to snorted

"_What" Alaric muttered then felt the hits on his arm "Dada" Nina said again._

_The arm disappeared and legs appeared along with two arms picking Nina up_

_The camera followed and showed Ric holding Nina "what did you say baby" Ric asked_

_Nina smiled and hitting Ric's shoulder "Dada" she said_

"_She started saying it when she was trying to get your attention" Clover said "of course she did" Ric commented then began tickling Nina who laughed_

Ric paused it and smiled "I always wondered what my first word was" Nina stated

"and it would appear you were a major Daddy's Girl" Nik comment with a laugh

Ric nodded "you were, I swear the first time you flash those blue eyes at me I was hooked and I told your mom you can't date till you were 30" he said.

Nina snorted then noticed the time "we better get home" she said

Ric nodded as the teens walked over to the middle of the room "bye" Nik said and Nina just waved. Ric watched as they disappeared in flames and lightning.

The two landed in the study and walked towards the living room where they saw Klaus "ah the Charmer Enforcer and the boy Charmer" Klaus smirked.

Nina looked amused "Charmer Enforcer" she questioned and Gwen nodded "yeah that's what vampires call you since all your powers are offensive" she said.

Clover came in "Nina I need you and Gwen to head to Atlanta" she said. Nina looked confused "Lexi went to to get her boyfriend Ben but when she got there Damon was there and if Damon sees her then it's going to be a problem" Clover explained ~Damon there with Elena and I want you to make sure she's ok~ she projected.

Nina nodded "sure" she said then looked towards Jo "you leave before I get back I'll hunt you down got it" she said. Jo nodded smiling sadly and Nina nodded as Gwen walked over to her

Nina then disappeared in flames again and appeared just in time to see a vampire about to set Damon on fire as Elena tried to get him to stop "ok I know he deserves it but Ben would Lexi want you to do this" Gwen asked amused. The three looked at her "Nina, Gwen" Elena sighed relieved. Nina froze Damon and Elena "Ben, Lexi is alive and she's in hiding to help keep the Originals from finding out about the doppelganger" Gwen explained.

Ben looked at her shocked "but you can't tell Damon or Stefan because if you do then Lexi will be endanger. Besides she's waiting for you on the outskirt of town" Nina finished. Ben nodded so Nina unfroze the two "Ben, Lexi loved you she wouldn't shut up about you everytime I talked to she was more annoying the Nora and her not so secretly pinning after her sire" Gwen told him.

Ben nodded and stepped away "thank" Elena said causing Ben to look at her "I didn't do it for you" he said then sped away.

Nina walked over to Elena as Gwen went to Damon "beaten up by a baby vamp how sad" Gwen taunted. Damon growled "Damon let's get one thing straight I'm the only one allowed to torture/torment you" Gwen explained as Damon stood up and the two teens walked over to them "you should feel honored"

Elena and Damon looked at her confused "that means that I'll kill any other vampire that torture/torments you as I don't like sharing" Gwen explained smirking. Nina rolled her eyes "how did you find us" Elena asked "Mom scaryed for you" Nina said.

The two looked confused "she held a special crystal on a string and something of yours and held the crystal over a map and the crystal lands where you are" Nina explained and the two nodded.

The four walked over to Damon's car "you took her to a bar" Gwen stated amused. Damon nodded "wait Bree as in the witch Bree" Gwen questioned and Damon nodded again. "Yeah she told me how to open the tomb" Damon said causing Gwen to narrow her eyes

Gwen led Nina into the bar "so a vampire and a Charmer walk into a witch's bar and the vampire is wondering why she shouldn't rip the witch's heart out" Gwen said smiling at the beginning then sneered at the end.

Bree gulped at that "Gwendolyn" she greeted knowing not to try to give her an aneurysm since the Charmer Hera cast a spell on Gwen and Nora making them resisted to it plus she knows the Charmer with her is the one everyone is calling the Charmer Enforcer.

Gwen smirked deadly as Damon came in "how many times have I been here with Lexi and you never once told me about the tomb and how I could get my son out" Gwen said "I'm sorry but he need to stay down there, he's an abomination" Bree said.

Gwen growled and a second later had Bree against a wall with her hand around her neck "Bree, do you know what it's like to have a life growing inside of you, then see that life grow before your very eyes" Gwen growled "no you don't"

Damon walked over to Nina who was leaning against a table "she gives the term Mama Bear a whole meaning" he comment. Nina snorted "wait to you see Mom in Mama Bear Mode" she said

Bree looked at her scared "wait there is another way to open the tomb" she said getting Damon attention "how" he asked "Emily's spell book" Bree said.

Gwen let her go "where is it" she asked "I don't know" Bree responded.

Gwen nodded "Nina, I think we're done here" she said. Nina nodded and walked over to her. Nina and Gwen disappeared in flames and reappeared in the study of the Manor.

They went to the living room where Jo was with her stuff "Liz was already here and everything taken care of" Nora explained. The two nodded "so how was Georgia" Clover asked.

Gwen smirked "I got a new torture boy" she said causing Klaus to smirk "you haven't had one of those in a while" he commented. Gwen glared at him as Nina walked over to Jo "remember that we're only a call away" she said and Jo nodded.

Nina gave her a hug "I'll miss you Jo" she said. Nina pulled back and Gwen came to give her a hug "I'll send you a picture of him when he's free" Gwen whispered so only Jo could here.

Jo nodded "thank you for being there for me" Jo said giving Clover a hug. Clover smiled "Josephine, you like another less annoying daughter to me" she said

"Hey" Nina said

"So when you come back there is always a room for you" Clover said.

Jo nodded and went to got hug Emily "when I come back I expect you to have a boyfriend preferably Tyler" Jo said causing Emily to blush, the Charmers to smile/smirk, the vampires to smile and the Original to raise an eyebrow.

Jo then went to go hug Nora "hey I'll be checking up on you alright" Nora told her "so at least give Klaus a little trouble"

Klaus chuckled at that as Jo got to Nik "thank you" she said throwing her hands around his neck. Nik placed his arms around her waist "you're welcome just come back" he said. Jo nodded then kissed him and Nora sped away to get a camera and came back and took a picture.

Nina and Klaus wolf whistled so Jo pulled away and saw Nik shocked face "you ready love" Klaus asked picking up Jo's bag. Jo nodded and picking up her family journal since Liz let her get stuff she needs out off the house.

Clover walked them to the door. When Clover open the door she growled

"what do you want" she asked

They stood Jayden about to knock on the door "I want to see my niece" he said.

Klaus narrowed his eyes "aren't you the one I threaten about breaking Clover's heart" he questioned. Jayden looked at the man and gulped "Niklaus" Jayden said taking a step back.

Klaus smirked "you remember me fantastic" he said "now Clover told me about this court hearing and if she would let me I'll tare out your heart and be done with it but Clover doesn't like violence and I really don't feel like dealing with you as that what Gwen and Nora are for"

The two mentioned vampires appeared "you're not supposed to be here Jayden" Nora said. Jayden looked between the three vampires, then walked away knowing it'll be stupid to fight the three.

Klaus scowled "I see him again I'm ripping his heart out" he said. Clover smiled "you and Nina with your threats" she commented "now you better call when you get where you're staying"

Klaus nodded and kissed her forehead "bye love" he said "bye brats" he called into the house "bye bastard/father" Nina and Nik called back "Nina Lucilla" Clover yelled. Klaus smirked and walked to his car as Jo gave everyone, one last hug.

Jo got in the car and Klaus drove away.

Clover and the vampires went back inside "so according to the bitch Bree, Emily's grimore has a way of opening the tomb" Gwen said to Clover as they entered the living room. Clover nodded "and do you know where it is" she asked "haven't got a clue" Gwen told her.

There was a knock on the door and Nora went to open it "Damon" she stated shocked. Damon smiled charmingly at her but it didn't work since she hung out with the Originals most of her life "I was thinking me and you the people in this house could work together to open the tomb" he said.

Nora frowned "Clover" she called and a few seconds later Clover appeared "yes Nora" she asked. Damon glanced at her since this is the first time he's seen the Charmer Matriarch up close "Clover Mikaelson" Clover said holding her hand out "Damon Salvatore" he said kissing the back of her hand.

Clover smiled "Nora what is it that you wanted" she asked the older vampire. Nora looked at her "Damon what's to join forces to open the tomb" Nora said.

Clover looked at him amused "really" she asked and Damon nodded "why should we help you"

Damon frowned at that "I get Katherine, then we'll leave town and you'll never see me again" Damon said.

Nora and Clover traded looks "besides I remember one of the vampires, probably Gwen's son, and how close he and Athena was" Damon said. Gwen sped to them and had Damon against the outside wall "don't talk about my son like you knew him. You and Stefan are the reason I lost him to begin with" Gwen growled.

Clover sighed "Gwen basement" she ordered and Gwen huffed heading back inside "Damon would you like to come in"

Damon smirked walking in "Nina can you headed to the basement" Clover asked. Nina exited the living then stopped when she saw Damon "Mom" she questioned "Basement" Clover said and Nina shrugged trusting her mother's judgment.

Clover led Damon to the living were Emily was writing in her song book/journal and Nik was playing video games to keep his mind off Jo being gone.

"Don't think about snooping or messing with Emily, Nik will throw a energy ball at you" Nora said then followed Clover to the basement.

The two got to the basement "Damon wants are help getting the tomb open" Clover explained to Nina "so are we going to help him" Nina asked.

Clover sighed "I don't know" Clover said "we should and let me deal with Katrina" Gwen growled her face vamping out. Clover glared at her "no we let Damon have her and we get your son out then burn the other vampires" she said and everyone nodded.

The four exited the basement and headed to the living room where Nik has a hand on Damon, who was crying out, head. Emily was holding her journal to her chest "Nik stop" Clover sighed and Nik took his hand away "what was that, it was worse then the witch trick that pops blood vessels" Damon groaned. Nina walked forward and helped him up "pressurization, it's put pressure onto your skull, that hurts anyone" she explained.

Gwen strutted over to Emily "did he try to take your journal" Gwen asked and Emily nodded.

The two watched as Nina flung Damon away for saying something "don't break anything" Clover said going to cook some later supper. Nora looked amused as Nina and Damon snark each other since it reminds Nora of Gwen and Kol.


End file.
